


Your Secrets Safe With Me

by FancyTyper



Category: 90210 (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, High School, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Rewrite of season two, Romance, Secrets, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: A rewrite of season 2 of 90210! Annie Wilson has been keeping the secret of her hit and run with her all summer, never telling anyone what she had done. Add to that the fact that she is being iced out by her friends and she's become a social pariah. But when an old face shows itself to Annie she may not feel so lonely after all. Will Annie be able to make people see the truth of the lie that's been spread or will she drown in her own guilt before that happens?





	1. Secrets will make you sick

 

 

          It wasn’t her alarm that woke her up; it was the twisting of her stomach that had her flying upright in bed. Sweat broke out on her forehead, it dribbled down her neck and under her arms. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure it would burst straight out of her chest. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears and feel her frame shake.

            Annie closed her eyes—a figure hitting the ground in front of the car; the half empty vodka bottle in the seat beside her; the _fear_ that it had actually happened—passed through her closed lids. She snapped them open and could feel the tears burn behind them. The tears that had never stopped ever since that morning, the tears that she knew would be worthless in front of any judge. Guilty tears, tears of a murderer.

            _I killed someone. I_ killed _someone!_

            The realization hit her, as if she hadn’t felt it before, and she bent over to muffle the sob that escaped her mouth.

            Annie Wilson, good girl, murdered an innocent man and left the scene of the crime.

            She didn’t even know the man’s name or if he’d had any family; people who were devastated to know he was gone. Dead. They didn’t know who did it, they didn’t know that his killer was walking around, free.

            He was dead. All because of her.

            _But I hadn’t meant to. It had been an accident!_

            Even though that was true, that she hadn’t meant to hit him, she’d still be arrested. Still be put in jail under the charge of manslaughter.

            Just the thought of that being next to her name had her shivering. She wasn’t a killer, not even close. Killers were heartless monsters, people who only thought of spilling blood and causing pain. That wasn’t Annie.

            But that wouldn’t matter to a court, to the family; all they’d see is a girl who killed someone.

            _I can’t tell anyone._

            Annie had kept this secret with her all summer, carrying it around like a noose around her neck. If she’d told anyone, if anyone found out, she’d be dead. Her family would hate her. Disown her. Freeze her out just like her friends had.

            She could see her parent’s disappointed looks; her mother sobbing and her father glaring at her through the bars of a cell. Dixon would hate her more than he already did. They’d become the talk of the town, her dad would have to quit his job. They’d have to move back to Kansas. Or somewhere where no one knew they had a daughter who was a killer.

            She’d be alone.

            Forever.

            A chill ran up Annie’s spine at the thought, she didn’t want that. She hated being by herself. Especially now when all she could think about was that man. She’d become obsessed over the summer, checking the news for any reports on him. Having alerts sent to her email about the progress he was in at the hospital. What his family had to say about his passing, she wanted to know _everything_.

            But the more she found out the worse she felt. The guilt and pain building inside her every day. She’d spend days in front of the computer, just waiting for her name to pop up in a headline. Waiting by her phone to see if the police were going to call her and ask her to come down to the station.

            The paranoia was heavy on her, it dragged her down and made her antsy. Even the most relaxing of days were cut short when she’d see a news logo on the TV or hear police sirens.

            She had tried to put it out of her mind, had tried to do things that would calm her. Like doing yoga or going for a jog or drinking some hippie tea. But nothing worked. Nothing stuck, when she’d be finished with an activity she’d go right back to thinking about the accident.

            Annie didn’t know how long she could keep this up. She could feel herself unraveling and didn’t know how to stop it. She knew she’d break soon, she just didn’t know when or how.

 

 

            “Hey, sweetie.” Debbie Wilson greeted Annie as she made her way into the kitchen hours later.

            Debbie was by the stove, flipping pancakes and frying bacon. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her smile was bright.

            Annie felt her chest tighten. Her mother didn’t have a clue and her kindness made Annie feel like knives were scrapping her heart.

            “Hi.” Annie gave a weak smile and took a seat at the island, she rested her elbows on the marble counter.

            “How’d you sleep?” Debbie asked as she put a few pancakes on a plate beside the stove.

            “Good.” Annie lied. She’d kept waking up from bad dreams or her stomach twisting in pain.

            “So, what are your plans for today?”

            “Uh—”

            “Yo, I’m out!” Dixon’s voice sounded from the entryway, cutting Annie off.

            “Wait, Dix!” Debbie called, “Want some breakfast first?”

            “What do you got?”

            “Pancakes, bacon, the usual.”

            “You had me at pancakes.” Dixon made his way into the kitchen.

            Annie caught his eye and she quickly looked at her hands; they were shaking. She put them under her thighs and bit the inside of her cheek.

            “Dixon, say good morning.” Debbie pressed, her eyes going from him to her daughter. She’d noticed that Dixon had been short with Annie and she knew why, but she didn’t like it. All summer she’d tried to get them to talk to each other but Dixon wouldn’t budge. He’d always say he had plans or that he didn’t feel like talking about it.

            Annie couldn’t blame him. She had been the one to rat out the party and get him and the others sent to summer school.

            Her dad had practically agreed with her, she knew what she had done the night she’d made the call. She knew she’d get the cold shoulder from people. She just didn’t think her dad would be one of them. He’d been the one to make the announcement after all.

            “Moring.” Dixon murmured before picking up a pancake and taking a bit out of it, “Look I got to go.” He kissed Debbie on the cheek and turned to jog out of the kitchen.

            It was silent for a while, the only sound coming from the sizzling bacon and the birds outside.

            “So, like I was saying,” Debbie started, her voice bright, “any plans for the day?”

            Annie looked up, “No.” Her voice was flatter than she’d meant it to be.

            “Great!” Her mother exclaimed, “Let’s do a girls’ day! We haven’t had one in a while.” She pushed a plate of pancakes in front of Annie.

            “A girls’ day? What would we do?” Annie asked, unease filling her stomach. She hadn’t left the house all summer, scared she’d run into people from school.

            “Anything you want!” Debbie walked over to take the seat beside Annie, her own plate of pancakes in her hand.

            “Like . . . ?”

            “Like go to the mall, get some shopping in.” She raised her eyebrows, “Go to the spa, and get a massage and our nails done. The beach. Anything!” Her excitement was tangible.

            “Okay.” Annie croaked.

            Debbie’s hands went to clasp hers, her smile now soft, “I just want you to have a good day, baby. I know things have been rough with your friends and all, but I want you to know you still have me. I love you and I’m proud that you broke up that party. Who knows, you could’ve saved someone from getting hurt.”

            _I didn’t._

Annie swallowed thickly, “Th—thanks.” Tears bit at the corner of her eyes.

            “It’ll get better, Annie, trust me. If your friends truly love you, they’ll forgive you.” Debbie pushed a lock of hair behind Annie’s ear and cupped her cheek.

            “Mmm—hmm.” She nodded and cleared her throat.

            Debbie leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, “I love you.”

            “Me too.” Annie whispered, a lump rising in her throat.

            Debbie loved her, but would she still if she knew the truth?  

 

 

            “So, are you going to go to the-end-of-summer party tonight?” Debbie asked as she leafed through rack of dresses.

            They were in a small boutique and browsing through clothes; the place wasn’t too packed and a pop song played over the speakers. It was a bright and cheery place; Annie couldn’t help but feel a little put-off by it.

            “I don’t think so.” Annie murmured as she listlessly turned a hanger full of jeans.

            “You should go, it sounds like fun. I hear it’s at the country club, haven’t been there in a while. See people from school.” Her mother’s tone was bright and encouraging.

            Annie felt her skin itch, she’d rather stay home than see people who wanted to claw her eyes out. She had gotten enough glares and hissed whispers on the last day of school to last her a lifetime. She’d rather not push it.

            “Not really in the mood to see people.” She answered.

            “Annie.” Her mother’s firm tone had her looking up. Debbie’s eyes were trained on her face, “I want you to go to this party.”

            “But—”

            “No, no ‘buts,’ I want you to go. You’ve spent the whole summer cooped up in your room, you need to get out of the house. See people, meet some new ones. I know you don’t want to see your friends; but you’re only making them hold you down even more. Show them that they don’t bother you, that you’ll go wherever you want and enjoy your time there.” Debbie walked over to Annie and held her by her shoulders.

            “Don’t let them make you feel small. You’re much too short already.” Debbie joked.

            Annie found herself smiling at that lame tease.

            “Just go, meet people, have some fun.” Her mother ordered.

            Annie could feel her smile slipping, she knew she couldn’t ignore her mother’s words. She couldn’t let her fears win, even though they already had.

            “Okay. I’ll go.” Annie said, though her voice wavered.

            Debbie grinned, “That’s my girl.” She kissed her forehead and leaned back, “Now, let’s go find you a rockin’ outfit!”

            Annie chuckled at her mother’s out-of-date slang but let her be lead toward the back of the store.

            Hopefully she wasn’t making a mistake.     

                 


	2. A drink with your past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Annie's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221857895)

“So, how are you?” Annie asked, her voice a little timid. She sat in the passenger’s seat of the car she shared with her brother.

            It was later in the day and they were on their way to the party at the country club. Debbie had told Dixon to take Annie with him; he’d agreed but Annie knew he’d rather leave her at home. She didn’t blame him.

            The more she had thought about going, the more nervous she had become. Her stomach had been in knots and her hands had been sweaty. She’d paced her room till her mother had told her it was time to leave. Annie had pushed herself out the door and plastered on a smile. For her mother’s sake she’d look like she was excited to go.

            Now the worry was back, crawling up her spine and settling into her bones. She could feel her shoulders start to ache and her chest tighten. Maybe she could ask Dixon to drop her off at the movies? A nice, dark theater full of strangers sounded better than a high school party.

            “How do you think I am?” Dixon’s voice was remote, his eyes on the road.

            Annie bit her lip, “I don’t know. Haven’t really seen you much lately.” She gave a weak smile.

            “Yeah, well, summer school keeps you busy.” There was an edge to his words. Salt in the wounds she had given him.

            “But it’s over now. Gotta be happy about that.” She tried to sound positive, tried to show him she cared.

            “Sure, it’s great. Finish school to only have to go back in a week.” He rolled his eyes in irritation.

            Annie slumped in her seat, her eyes going to the window beside her. She watched as they passed various stores and restaurants. People were walking the sidewalks, looking happy and at ease. The early evening sun shined down on them, making them glow.

A minute passed before Annie heard Dixon sigh, she looked over to see him staring out the windshield.

“Look, Annie, I know I’ve been giving you the cold shoulder.” He began, “Mom’s told me to talk to you about what happened, and I’ve avoided it. But, I mean, you gotta know that what you did wasn’t cool.” He glanced at her.

“I know.” She murmured, a little surprised he was bringing this up.

            “And, I guess I know _why_ you did it.” He shrugged as he pressed his foot on the gas and drove straight.

            “You do?”

            “Yeah, you were pissed at Naomi and you wanted to hurt her. Which is pretty low considering you already had.” He explained, his voice flippant.

            “What?” Annie frowned, her eyes narrowing.

            “C’mon, Annie, you know.” He raised his eyebrows, “You slept with Liam. You took Naomi’s boyfriend.” There was no judgment in his voice but there wasn’t any kindness either.

            Annie felt her stomach drop, the old frustration coming back into her blood. She’d had this fight with him already; she’d told him that it had been a lie but he hadn’t believed her. She’d try to explain, try to tell him it never happened, but he wouldn’t budge. He’d close the door on her whenever she’d try to press forward, like he didn’t want to hear her side.

            “No I didn’t.” She said, her tone shocked. She knew he didn’t believe her and that hurt the most. She was his sister, his best friend, why wouldn’t he take her side on this. He knew her.

            “Annie.” He gave her an almost pitiful look, “It’s okay, I won’t judge you; but at least apologize to Naomi.”

            Annie opened her mouth but couldn’t find the right words. She’d repeated her statement a thousand times to him before and he hadn’t taken it. Why would this time be different?

            “Why?” She blurted, her voice icy, “Why should I apologize for something I clearly didn’t do?”

            Dixon furrowed his eyebrows, “But you did, Annie, you slept with your friend’s boyfriend. That’s not good, so you should apologize.”

            Frustration boiled in her stomach, she gritted her teeth, “Dixon, I’m going to make this painlessly clear, okay. I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Liam. _Ever_.” Her voice rose with each word.

            “Why are you denying this?” He asked, his voice loud with annoyance.

            “I’m not, I have nothing to deny because I didn’t do anything!” She found herself shouting, her voice echoing inside the car.

            Dixon clenched his jaw and roughly turned the car into the parking lot of the country club. He put it in park but didn’t unlock the doors.

            “Look, I know it’s embarrassing to admit, you messed up and you don’t want to own up to it.” He turned to face her, his voice no longer loud, “But you have to. It’s the right thing to do.”

            “Did Liam own up to it?” She hissed. She didn’t know why she was bringing him into this. She hadn’t seen him since that night; she’d also heard he’d moved back to Maine or wherever he’d come from. Coward.

            “We’re not talking about him.” Dixon brushed aside her words.

            “So, he didn’t.” She spat, “He just got to walk away scot-free.” So they’d just put all the blame on her since he was gone? Disgusting!

            “Annie, you don’t have to make this harder than it already is.” Dixon explained, he looked tired, worn out by the same old fight.

            Annie wanted to laugh, _he_ was tired? He wasn’t the one being iced out by his friends and hated by the whole school.

            “I’m not, I’m just telling you the truth, which you chose not to believe. Which really shows me the kind of person you are, Dixon. One who would take the side of people he’s only known for a few months instead of his own sister.” She crossed her arms, satisfied to see a flash of pain flicker across Dixon’s face.

            Good, let him feel the pain she’s felt all summer.

            “You know what?” Dixon unhooked his seatbelt and unlocked the car, “Fine, whatever, don’t own up to what you did. Let yourself believe what you want.” He opened the door and stepped out.

            Annie hastily did the same, she closed her door and walked toward him.

            “The fact that you can’t even apologize for what you did just shows that you aren’t as sweet as everyone thinks you are.” His words were cold and they hit Annie like bullets.

            She watched as Dixon walked away from her and into the country club.

 

 

            Annie was just walking out of the bathroom of the country club when she smacked into someone.

            “Oh, sorry, I was—”

            “What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Naomi’s voice was a whip, hard and painful against Annie’s face.

            “Naomi!” She gasped, her eyes meeting the other girl’s blue ones. They were burning with hatred.

            “I said: what the hell are you doing here?” Naomi repeated, her glossed lips pulling down into a sneer.

            “D—Dixon was coming here so I came too.” Annie hated that her voice shook, hated that Nomi was seeing her break.

            “Really? Didn’t see you come in with him?” Naomi raised a plucked eyebrow and tilted her head, “Or is that another lie?”

            “I—it’s not, I came here with him but we got separated.”

            More like he ditched her but she didn’t want Naomi to know that.

            “Right.” She rolled her eyes, “You know I’ve had a pretty good summer, despite the fact that I had to go to summer school.” She glared menacingly, “Part of the reason is that I didn’t have to see your skank face. But know that I’ve seen it I’m bummed out. So why don’t you just get out of here because you aren’t welcome.” She gave Annie a thoughtful look, “In fact I think I’ll give the front desk a photo of you and tell them you’re banned from this place.” She turned to leave but Annie’s hand shot out to catch her wrist.

            “Look, Naomi I’m sorry!” Annie pleaded, “I’m sorry that you thought I slept with Liam; I’m sorry I put you in summer school. Okay, I’m sorry! But I can’t take it anymore, please! Can we just put this behind us?” She was surprised to find her eyes dry, her voice calm. Maybe she’d cried herself out.

            “One: don’t touch me.” Naomi ripped her wrist out of Annie’s hand, “The last thing I need is skank germs. Two: honey, I don’t _think_ anything. I know you slept with Liam and won’t own up to it. And three: there is no putting it behind us because I’m done with you. _We’re_ all done with you.” She took a step away from Annie, “So why don’t you do us all a favor and head home. Or better yet, why don’t you go to Hell? I’m sure you won’t be lonely though; Liam’s already there.” She gave Annie a parting smirk and walked away.

            It wasn’t sadness that filled her veins now, it was anger. Anger at Naomi, anger at Dixon, anger at all of them. She clenched her jaw and started toward the back doors of the club; she could hear kids talking and laughing. All having a good time before school started next week.

            Well Annie was going to join them. Why should they have all the fun while she’s being shut out? And screw her ‘friends,’ she didn’t need them! She could meet new people and enjoy herself without them. Let them be pissed at her for something she didn’t do; let them think she was a lying skank.

            _I lived without them before, I can do it again._

            And that’s what she was going to do.

            Live.

 

            Annie was at the drink table, trying to figure out what she wanted.

            Teenagers were all laughing and yelling behind her; all talking about past summer parties and how school was coming back around. The crashing of the waves could be overhead a loud rap song; people were dancing on the dance floor and raising their cups in the air.

            Annie had gotten a few glares the half hour she’d been here but she didn’t let that stop her. She’d gotten a beer from the pile in the ice bucket and had taken a walk on the beach. She’d forgotten how nice the wind and the smell of salt was. The soothing swell of the waves against the shore. She’d missed it.

            It’s was the only good thing about this place. She could stay on the beach forever. Or until it rained, either one.

            Now she spotted one last beer in the ice box. She reached out to grab it until another hand beat her to it.

            “Hey!” Annie exclaimed, her eyes going to the owner of the grubby hand, “I saw that first.”

            “Yeah, but I got it—” The voice froze.

            Annie’s mouth almost dropped open as her eyes connected with Ty Collins’s.

            She hadn’t seen him in months, last thing she’d heard was that he was with Adrianna, getting ready to be a father. Though that hadn’t worked out because the baby was adopted by someone else. And Adrianna was with Navid.

            He looked the same though: jet black hair, smooth and wavy; ice blue eyes that she’d let herself get lost in. A smile that could give the sun a run for its money.

            “Uh, hi.”

            “I was—” They spoke over each other, voices mingling clumsily.

            Annie smiled timidly, “Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

            “No, it’s fine. Here.” He smiled crookedly and handed the beer out to her, “You saw it first.”

            “That I did.” Annie took the bottle from him and rolled it in her hands, “But, um, I don’t want you to not have one.”

            “No worries.” Ty shrugged and his eyes scanned the table, searching for a replacement drink. He leaned over, his arm stretching toward the very back of the table, and pulled out a six pack of beer.

            “Finders keepers.” He joked as he held it loosely by his fingers.

            “You’re not going to drink that all yourself are?” She asked.

            “No, I’m thirsty but I’m not stupid. Want to help me?”

            “Sure.” Annie said before she could back out. She did want to talk to people, granted Ty wasn’t new, but she’d take him. He didn’t seem angry at her for the party being broken up. Or that she’d ‘slept’ with Liam.

            Unless . . . .

            “Though, do you really want to have a beer with a girl who ratted out a party?” She tried to sound flippant, but there was a worry to her voice.

            Ty chuckled, which had her frowning, why was he laughing? He had to have known it was her who called the cops? Everyone at school knew.

            “You’d think they’d be over it by now? What’s one busted party to a bunch of high schoolers?” He explained with a roll of his eyes.

            “What?” Annie asked, how was he so . . . okay with her?

            “I mean they’re at a party _right now_. Prom was, what, two months ago? You’d think they’d bounce back. Gossip wise, anyway.”

            “Wait, what?” Annie was lost.

            Ty chuckled again, “I don’t mind hanging out with you, Wilson. You’re one of the few people at this school that I actually like.” He winked at her and guided her away from the table.

            “Wait, you’re not mad? You haven’t heard . . . ?”

            “Why would I be mad? Wasn’t my party and I wasn’t there, so it doesn’t affect me.” He shrugged, “And as for the whole you-slept-with-Naomi-Clarke’s-boyfriend, I can’t judge. After all, you’re looking at the guy who got a girl pregnant.” He gave her a sarcastic smirk.

            Annie wrapped her arms around herself, not sure how to respond. She was a little stunned to see someone not angry with her. She should be put-off by him believing the rumor; but she’d let it pass because he was being kind about it.

            “Good to know someone doesn’t hate me.” She sighed, her eyes focusing on the ocean.

            They were further away from the party and could barely hear the cluttered noise of it. Annie took a seat on the smooth, cool sand and fiddled with her unopened beer.

            “They’ll get over it.” Ty said as he sat down beside her, he kicked off his boat shoes and stretched out his legs.

            “You sound so sure.” She gave him a dubious look.

            “Because I’m always right.” He said matter-of-factly, “You should know that, Wilson.” He pulled a beer from the pack and opened it.

            “Seems I don’t.” She smiled softly as she opened her own bottle, “What else don’t I know about you?”

            Ty gave her a teasing smile, “So many things, Wilson, so many things.”

 

 

            “Wait, what?” Annie laughed, her hands covering her mouth as giggles poured out.

            “I shot a rocket into my neighbor’s pool house when I was twelve.” Ty repeated, a chuckle in his voice.

            “I heard you, I just didn’t believe it.” Annie bumped her shoulder against his.

            They were laying on the ground, side by side, and looking up at the star lit sky. Annie was surprised that there were this many stars, she’d thought with the city lights they’d be dimmed.

            The party was still going on, getting wilder by the second, but it didn’t bother her. For the most part she’d forgotten about it while she’d been catching up with Ty. Engrossing herself into his words and allowing herself to relax.

            The beer was just a plus; she was a little buzzed.

            “Well, it’s true.” Ty answered now, “My parents were so pissed. The pool house wasn’t completely destroyed but the rocket did a number.”

            “The rocket?” Annie raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

            Ty rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine, _I_ did.”

            “My neighbor was furious, he went off on me. I was pretty sure his screams could be heard from San Francisco. He threatened to sue but my mom convinced him otherwise.” He continued.

            “What’d you have to do?”

            “I spent my summer repairing the pool house.”

            “By yourself?”

            “Yes. But I guess it came in handy, I know how to rebuild a wall and install windows.” He shrugged and took a sip of his beer, “My mother says it built character. Guess she was right.”

            “Well, if I ever need someone to rebuild my house, I’ll give you a call.” She poked his bicep with her finger.

            “Just call me your personal contractor.” He teased, an amused smile on his face.

            They were silent for a moment, both looking up at the sky and taking in the sight of it. Annie closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh, she let her shoulders drop. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this calm; months ago probably. Before her life became a big mess of guilt and fear. It was nice to have a part of that back, even if it was just for a little while.

            “What about you?” Ty’s voice had her opening her eyes and turning her head to see him.

            “What about me?” She asked.

            “What don’t I know about you?”

            “Um . . . .” She bit her lip, a tremor going through her stomach.

            _I killed an innocent man._

            No. Not that. She wasn’t going to think about that. Not tonight.

            “I—I don’t know. I’m an open book, I guess.” She stammered, the relaxed feeling seeping out of her bones.

            “I find that hard to believe.” Ty questioned.

            “Believe it. I have no secrets.” She gave a pinched smile.

            “Everyone has secrets, Wilson. Even the good ones.”

            Annie swallowed, not sure how to respond. She did have a secret, one she could never tell. One she’d never tell him.

            “Do—” She was cut off by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

            Her heart fell and she could feel her hand start to shake as she pulled the phone from her pocket.

            _The police knew it was me. They’re calling to tell me I’m going to jail._

            Panic made her dizzy as she unlocked her phone and her eyes swam into focus as they landed on the screen.

 

            **I’m headed home. Can’t find you, so get your own ride back. –Dixon.**

Relief flooded her stomach and she sighed, it was only her brother. Just her brother telling her he was going home.

 

            **Wait! I’m on the beach, I’ll leave right now! –Annie.**

**Hurry. Or I’m leaving without you. –Dixon.**

“Um, I’m sorry I have to go.” Annie told Ty as she put her phone back in her pocket.

            “No worries.” Ty said.

            They stood up, Annie’s head spun a little, either from the beer or nerves, she wasn’t sure.

            “I had fun.” Annie said as they made their way back to the country club.

            “Me too.”

            “Avoiding parties with the most hated girl in school is fun for you?”

            Ty chuckled, “It’s defiantly new for me.”

            “Builds character.” She joked.

            “That it does.” Ty agreed.

            As they walked into the country club Annie saw Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna in the lounge. They were sitting on the tan couches, holding glasses of wine. Silver said something and the two other girls laughed.

            A tinge of longing shot through Annie’s chest; if only she could join them.

            Annie turned her head just as Silver’s eyes caught her face.

            Ty and her made it to the parking lot and Annie was grateful that Dixon was still there. The car was running and he honked the horn as she stopped a few feet away.

            “So, I’ll see you at school.” She said.

            “Yeah, or we could do this again. Like tomorrow?” He asked.

            Annie felt her lips turning up into a smile, “I’d like that.” She pulled out her phone, “What’s your number?”

            Ty raddled off his number and Annie had promised to text him tomorrow. She gave him a parting smile before heading toward her car.

            “Thanks for waiting.” She said to Dixon as she put on her seatbelt.

            He didn’t say anything, just pulled out of the lot and made a right turn.

            Annie bit her cheek, she knew he’d still be mad at her; why would tonight be any different?   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos! xxx


	3. A name changes everything

The buzzing of Annie’s phone roused her from her sleep; she groaned and sluggishly sat up. Her head throbbed with a hangover and she was half asleep as she fumbled for her phone.

            Once she had her phone she let out a yawn and unlocked it. She read the headline, not really taking it in, and shrugged.

            She let the phone fall to the pillow and she followed suit; closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her.

            But only for a moment.

            Annie sprang up in bed, alert and awake. She picked up her phone and went back to the news alert. Her eyes began to fill with tears just as they scanned the headline again.

           

**JOHN DOE IDENTIFIED IN HIT AND RUN: VICTIM IS JOE HERMAN**

            _Joe Herman._

_Joe Herman._

_Joe Herman._

The name spun around her head till she felt her stomach heave. She scrambled out of bed, tossing her phone on the ground, and sprinted toward the bathroom.

            On her knees in front of the toilet she let herself get sick; nausea making her break out in a sweat. A chill ran up her spine as she vomited.

            Annie pushed herself away from the toilet and leaned against the wall. She was breathing hard and her mouth tasted like puke. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

            _I killed him. I killed Joe Herman. Fuck._

A sob tore through her mouth and she buried her face in her hands. The guilt that she’d felt before was ten times stronger now.

            She didn’t know how long she let herself fall apart; but it felt like hours had passed when she finally calmed down.

            She stood on shaky legs and rinsed out her mouth before going back to her room. She picked up her phone and got in bed.

            She went back to the article and read it, her eyes taking in every word.

 

**The body of Joe Herman was found on a dirt road outside Beverly Hills, CA on May 30 th, 2010. Mr. Herman was hit by an unknown vehicle and taken to the hospital. He died days later. There are no leads as to who killed Mr. Herman, put police are making a thorough investigation. Police say that the criminal could face up to four years in prison. Our thoughts and prayers go out to Mr. Herman’s family. **

_Criminal. I’m a criminal._

Annie felt her blood go cold, goosebumps broke out across her skin. Her stomach turned and she felt lightheaded. Almost like she was dreaming, like if she just pinched herself she’d wake up.

            But she knew that was pointless; she was awake and this was really happening. She really killed Joe Herman, he was dead because of her.

            _I have to tell someone._

“No!” Annie gasped, the word a mangled sob on her lips.

            She couldn’t do that, she’d be sent to prison! She wouldn’t survive there.

            _But I_ need _to come clean. It’s the only way I’ll feel better. It’s the only way Joe Herman’s_ family _will feel better._

“No, no, no, no!” She shook her head and raked her fingers through her hair, “No.” Her shoulders heaved with sobs and her heart pounded in her chest.

            She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t. She’d ruin herself if she did.

            She’d just keep quiet.

            Even if it killed her.

 

 

            “Where you going?” Debbie asked as Annie walked toward the front door.

            “A jog.” She answered as she tightened her ponytail.

            “Want some breakfast first?” Debbie pointed a thumb toward the kitchen, “Can’t run on an empty stomach.”

            “No, I’m good. I’ll get something after.” Annie forced an easy smile, “See ya’.” She opened the door and walked out.

            Hopefully jogging will clear her head, make her stop thinking for a while.

            After finding out about Joe Herman, Annie hadn’t been able to get back to sleep. Whenever she’d close her eyes she’d either see the headline or his body just before she hit it. She’d spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling; her mind racing and stomach turning.

            With a sigh Annie put her headphones in her ears and turned up her music; she wanted to silence everything around her.

            She took off at an easy pace, letting herself get a feel for the movement. She kept her eyes ahead, taking in the sights.

            The neighborhood they lived in was small, nice and friendly, not many kids her age around. Bright houses lined the streets, each with a nice kept lawn and white fence. Some people were out, either washing their cars or enjoying the warm weather.

            Annie waved to a few people she’d met in passing; one of them being Mrs. Burvaldì, she used to teach music at West Bev. She was out tending her gardens.

            Annie picked up her pace after leaving her neighborhood, letting her feet carry her in no particular direction.

            With her legs moving, arms pumping, and music blasting in her ears, she could almost allow herself to relax. To let herself be free of the weight that was always on her shoulders.

            With that in mind, Annie jogged faster till she was in a full-on run. She let her legs fly underneath her and imagined she was leaving her problems in the dust. Thinking that if she ran fast enough they wouldn’t get her.

            If only that were true.

            She was just rounding the corner, not really focusing, when she ran smack into another person. Annie wheeled back, trying to regain her balance, when a hand shot out to catch her wrist.

            The person steadied her and Annie took out her headphones. She looked up to thank them, and apologize for running into them, when her mouth froze open.

            It was Silver.

            She was dressed in workout clothes and her newly short hair was in a small ponytail. Headphones dangled from her neck and she looked just as surprised as Annie.

            “Annie.” Silver blurted, her eyes wide. She quickly took her hand from Annie’s wrist, tucking it into the pocket of her hoodie.

            “Silver.” Annie huffed, now that she was still she could feel the ache in her lungs. Sweat dampened her hair and shirt collar.

            “W—I didn’t know . . . hi?” Silver fumbled, looking embarrassed.

            “Hi.” Annie said back, she tried to control her breathing.

            Silence fell between them, awkward and thick. They hadn’t spoken in months, not since Silver started hanging out with Naomi and Adrianna.

            That pang was back, that longing to tell Silver she was sorry. That she hadn’t wanted her to get in trouble; that she hadn’t set out to ruin her summer. Tell her that Naomi had made her so angry she’d just done it, without thinking of anyone else.

            _I never wanted to hurt you._ She wanted to say, _I never wanted to lose you._

            But she didn’t. It wouldn’t make a difference.

            Silver had cut ties with her.

            “Um, I didn’t know you, uh, jogged.” Silver scratched the back of her head, clearly uncomfortable.

            “Yeah, just kind of picked it up.” Annie fiddled with her headphones.

            “Same.” Silver nodded.

            They were quiet, neither one making an effort to speak again. What could they say? They weren’t friends anymore.

            “So—so how’s your summer?” Silver asked, her voice wavered. Her eyes not meeting Annie’s.

            “It’s . . . .” She bit her lip, her heart pounding, “Okay. You?”

            She wanted to smack herself, of course Silver had a terrible summer. She’d spent it in school.

            “Alright. Done with summer school.”

            “Yeah, Dixon mentioned that.”

            “Oh. Is he—”

            “No, but I heard him say it to my mom, so.”

            “Right, right.” Silver squinted in the bright sun.

            Annie wrapped her arms around herself, “Well, I’d better finish, but, um, I’ll see you . . . .” She took a step around Silver.

            “Yeah.” Silver took a step back from her, she stood were Annie had been.

            “Have—have a good rest of the summer.” Annie said, she gave a polite smile. Though it felt more forced and timid than polite.

            “You too, Annie.” Silver returned her smile, the action slow and weak.

            Annie turned away from her ex-friend and put her headphones back in her ears.

            She jogged away without looking back.

 

 

            Annie was just getting out of the shower when her phone beeped, indicating that she had a new text.

            Wrapping a towel around herself she patted into her room and picked up her phone.

            Maybe it was Silver. Maybe she was ready to let Annie in again, ready to let her apologize. Maybe they’d meet for coffee or something and Annie could make things right with her. And even if it was just Silver, even if Naomi and Adrianna stayed mad, at least she’d have her. She could live with that.

            But it wasn’t Silver. It was Ty.

            She’d forgotten about him, if she was being honest. She’d been wrapped up in her own thoughts and guilt that he’d slipped from her mind.

            Annie read over the message:

 

            **Hey! R U busy? –Ty.**

She pressed her lips together, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Ty wasn’t Silver but he did want to see her. And she really needed someone to take her mind off things.

 

            **No. I’m free. –Annie.**

**Perfect! Pick U up around 2? –Ty.**

**Where R we going? –Annie.**

**It’s a surprise. Just be ready. –Ty.**

**Okay. Whatever U say. –Annie.**

Annie set her phone down, she wasn’t in the mood for a surprise, but she couldn’t say no now. She’d just have to suck it up and stick with it.

            _Maybe it’s another dinner in San Francisco._

            The thought had her giggling to herself, like he’d do that again.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and checking out this story! I'm having a great time writing it :)   
> Please leave a comment/kudo below!  
> xxx


	4. The comfort of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Annie's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223211294)

“What’d you mean it didn’t happen?” Dixon asked, Annie was just walking down the steps when she heard her brother’s voice.

            “I mean she said she wanted to hold off sex.” Navid sighed.

            “What? Why?” Dixon sounded shocked, like he’d just heard the world was ending.

            “She said she didn’t want sex to change what we have. Which is stupid because, if anything, it’ll make things better.” He explained.

            “True, but, I mean, if she doesn’t want it, she doesn’t want it.” Dixon concluded.

            “I know, and I respect that it’s just . . . .” Navid blew out a gust of air, “I _really_ wanted to get laid.”

            Dixon laughed, “Don’t worry, bro, your time will come.”

            Annie bit her lip, not wanting them to see her as she walked by. Then again, it’s not like Dixon paid attention to her these days.

            She lifted her chin and walked passed the living room. She wouldn’t let the sight of them make her nervous.

            “Where’s Annie going?” She heard Navid ask, his voice curious.

            She was surprised that he didn’t sound angry, then again Navid was pretty even-tempered.

              “Don’t know, don’t care.” Dixon said as Annie opened the door.

            She quickly walked out before she could hear anymore; though a pang was already hitting her chest.

            Would he stay mad at her forever? Seemed a bit petty if he did.

            Annie walked down the steps of her porch just as a car stopped at the curb. The car was silver, sleek and high-end, with its top down.

Only the best for those living in Beverly Hills.

            Ty got out of the car and walked over to meet Annie. He gave her a bright smile when he stopped in front of her.

            “Ready, Wilson?” He asked, his blue eyes dancing with excitement.

            “I guess.” She shrugged, “But where are we going?”

            “Like I said it’s a surprise. Now, get in the car.” He led her toward the passenger’s side.

            “But does it require leaving Beverly Hills?” She asked as Ty opened the door for her.

            “What’s with the questions? Do you not know the meaning of surprise?” He gave her a confused look.

            She chuckled, “Yes, I do, but I’m not really one for them. Just tell me if we’re leaving Beverly Hills?”

            “Fine,” He rolled his eyes good-naturally, “we are leaving here. There? Satisfied?” He raised an eyebrow.

            “For now.” Annie answered as she got into the car.

            Ty shook his head and closed the door for her.

            Once he was in the car with her he pulled away from the curb and made his way out of her neighborhood.

            Annie let the wind pass over her face and tangle her hair, she let the sun beat down on her skin and warm her from the inside out.

            “Was that Navid Shirazi’s car in the driveway?” Ty asked, his voice raised over the wind.

            “Yeah.” Annie said, her eyes going from the windshield to Ty, “Him and Dixon are friends.”

            “Are you friends with him? I’ve only spoken to him once but he’s a good guy. Adrianna’s lucky to have him.” Ty explained, there was no jealousy in his voice. No indication that he hated Navid for dating the mother of his child.

            “Yeah, Navid’s great.” Annie murmured, they had come to a red light so she didn’t have to raise her voice, “But, um, we’re not really . . . talking.” Her eyes dropped to stare at her shoes.

            “Oh.” Ty’s voice was quiet, probably just understand the meaning of her words. Navid wasn’t talking to her because he was mad at her.

            Silence feel between them, like with Silver, it was awkward; but not tense.

            The light changed to green and Ty drove forward, the wind passing through Annie’s hair once more. She flicked a few strands out of her eyes and tried to flatten it, no such luck.

            Maybe she should cut it?

            “Shame.” Ty’s voice had her turning to face him.

            “What?” Annie asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

            “Shame that Navid, or any of them for that matter, aren’t talking to you.” He smiled at her, “You’re pretty great.”

            Annie found herself smiling back, a feeling of gratitude flowing through her, “Thanks. I needed that.”

            “Anytime, Wilson.” Ty said and he looked back at the road.

            Annie leaned back in her seat, feeling a little better than earlier.

 

 

            “Malibu?” Annie couldn’t keep the shock from her voice, “We’re hanging out in Malibu?”

            “Why so shocked? You’ve been here before, right?” Ty asked as he drove past the sign that said _Welcome to Malibu_.

            “No, I haven’t. I’ve never been outside Los Angeles.” Annie said.

            “What? You’ve lived in Beverly Hills for almost a year and you’ve _never_ been to Malibu?” He sounded taken aback, like it was the most surprising thing he’d ever heard.

            “No. Not all of us can afford to jet off to wherever we want.” She teased.

            “Fair point, I guess.” He nodded, “But, trust me, you’re going to enjoy this.”

            Annie pursed her lips, “How are you so sure?”

            “Because you’re easy to impress.” He smirked at her, his blue eyes locking onto hers.

            Annie felt her stomach jump, why, she didn’t know, “Eyes on the road.” She told him with mock annoyance.

            Ty laughed and looked back at the stretch of highway before them.

 

 

            Ty had taken her to a little restaurant near a beach; they sat on the deck where they had a good view of the ocean. People were down on the sand, relaxing or building sand castles. Some were out on the water, swimming or surfing further away. An Elvis song played over the speakers and patrons at the restaurant were eating seafood and drinking beer.

            Annie had a glass of iced tea in front of her, it was sweet and reminded her of Kansas. She thought of days when she’d go to her Grandma Nikki’s farm and sit on the porch and play cards with Dixon. Or swim in the little lake by Nikki’s house, jumping off the small dock with her eyes wide open. When it go dark out she and Dixon would catch fireflies.

            It was so much easier back then. Happier. Better.

            “Contemplating surfing?” Ty’s voice broke her from her memories.

            Annie blinked, “What?” she looked from the ocean to him.

            “You were staring intently at the surfers, are you gonna steal a board and go out there?” His smile was teasing as he pushed his sunglasses up higher on his nose.

            Annie chuckled, “Uh, no, no, I’m not much of a surfer.” She shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

            “That’s just your brother’s department?”

            “Yeah, you could say that.”

            “So, what were you thinking about?” He asked curiously, “If you don’t mind my asking?”

            “No, it’s okay.” Annie shrugged, “I was just thinking of home . . . uh, Kansas.”

            “I forgot you’re from there.” Ty nodded, “Where in Kansas?”

            “Wichita.”

            “Can’t say I’ve ever been.”

            “Really? So, you’ve been to Paris and such but not to Wichita, Kansas?” Her tone sarcastic.

            Ty smiled, “No, I haven’t. My parents liked to be as pretentious as possible and vacation in up-scale places.”

            “And Kansas isn’t one of them?”

            “Afraid so.”

            “Well, I loved it there. It was great.” Annie sighed, an ach forming in her chest. If only she could go back there.

            “What made it so amazing?” Ty asked, leaning back in his chair, “Tell me all about Kansas and the wonder in beholds. Maybe I can convince my parents to go there.”

            Annie giggled, “Alright, but take notes. There’s a lot to cover.”

            And so she told him all about growing up in Wichita; the schools she went to; friends she had; small, meaningless crushes; everything. She talked about how she and Dixon would spend summers at Nikki’s house. Staying up later than was allowed at eight years old and having Nikki tell them made-up stories. How they’d have a bonfire and roast marshmallows and take turns telling ghost stories. Annie told him that when they were younger, Dixon had made up this horrifying monster to scare her. It’d worked, Annie hadn’t been able to sleep without her closet light on for six months. She retold the time when her parents had surprised her and Dixon with a trip to Disney land; she’d been so excited she hadn’t slept the night before the trip.

            Annie had also told him about her Grandma Nikki passing away; a stroke had gotten her at the age of sixty-seven. It had been out of the blue, Nikki was healthy and strong for her age. But the doctors had said a stroke can happen to anyone, even very healthy people. Annie had been fifteen when it’d happened.

            “That’s kind of why we moved here.” She said, her eyes on the ocean, “When she died her farm got sold to some guy who was going to tear it down and turn it into a parking lot. My parents tried to save it, tried to raise enough money to buy it off, but they couldn’t.

            “With the farm gone there wasn’t anything for us there. My Grandma never remarried after her husband died and my parents’ siblings had all moved to different places. So, we left. It was hard though, especially for my mom. I could tell she didn’t want to move. She’d miss home and her mom; they were close, told each other everything. So when she died my mom . . . she was crushed. It was like she was a ghost. She’d try to hide it from me but I could see the pain in her face. She was lost without her mother. I think leaving would’ve just made it harder. Yet she put that aside and helped bring us here.

            “I don’t think I could ever do that. Leave my home for something new and different. But she did, she’d said it was good to move on. To spread out and see what you can find in a place you’ve never been. I guess she was right. Though sometimes I wish we hadn’t moved at all.”

            Annie got quite, it’d been the first time she’d talked about that since moving here. No one had ever really asked her about Kansas or why she’d come here. Until now that is.

            “Your mom’s really strong.” Ty said softly, “I can see where you get it from.”

            Annie smiled, “Thanks.”

 

            It was later in the day, around nine P.M, they had just gotten done with dinner and were walking along the beach. The cool, salty breeze weaving through Annie’s hair.

            “Anything else you’d like to know?” Annie asked. She had just finished the story of how her dad had taught her how to climb a tree.

            “I’d say yes but I have a feeling we’re short on time.” Ty said, his eyes going from the ocean to her.

            “Back to reality.” Annie sighed, her voice a lot more forlorn than she’d meant it to be.

            Back to Beverly Hills, where she had no friends and a secret that weighed on her every day.

            “Sadly,” Ty nodded, “but, if you want, we can do something tomorrow?”

            Annie felt her lips turn up into a smile, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

            “Great.” Ty smiled at her, full and beautiful.

            Annie felt her pulse quicken; for the first time she was excited for tomorrow.

 

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i really wanted to get into Annie's past and her life in Kansas and why she moved to California. Please leave a comment/kudos! xx


	5. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Annie's Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=226598543)

_“Investigation is still underway for hit-and-run victim, Joe Herman. Herman was involved in an accident on May 30 th just outside Beverly Hills. He was taken to the hospital hours later; suffering internal injuries and head trauma. Sadly, Joe Herman passed away three days later.”_

_“If anyone has any information on who might have caused Mr. Herman’s death please contact the number at the bottom of your screen or call your local police._

_“I’m Marris Winslow and we’ll return after these messages.”_

            Annie felt her stomach tighten as she stood across her kitchen, looking at the TV in the living room. Her eyes never leaving the screen as the newswoman signed off. The number to call was displayed before fading out; a dog food ad taking its place.

            _Me, they’re looking for me._ She thought as she turned away from the TV, hands shaking.

            She should just come forward, make this nightmare end. Take the consequences and move on. So she’d have to spend a few years in jail, she’d survive.

            After all if Piper from _Orange is the New Black_ could do it, then so could Annie.

            But she doubted actual prison would be like it was on the show; it’d be harder, colder, _meaner_. She’d probably end up someone’s ‘wife’ or whatever they called it. She’d be an easy target for someone to mess with, or even kill.

            A shiver went down her back; no, prison was not the answer. It couldn’t even be considered an option. She’d just have to stick it out, till she could get out of Beverly Hills. Or until the investigation was dropped.

            _But then Joe Herman’s family wouldn’t have any justice. They’d be living their lives without any peace. Or answers._

            The thought made her feel even worse; she couldn’t let a family go on with their lives without knowing the truth. It was selfish of her to even think she could let this whole thing blow over. It wasn’t going to unless she confessed.

            _Maybe I’ll—_

“Morning, Annie.” Her mother’s voice had her turning around, plastering on a smile.

            “Morning!” She said, a little too loudly.

            She couldn’t go to prison, she just couldn’t.

            “You ready for school?” Debbie asked as she pulled out a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee.

            “Yeah, should be fun.” Annie said.

            School, she’d forgotten about that, surprisingly. She’d have to share the same space with people who hate her for seven hours. For five days in a row.

            Maybe jail time would be better.

            “Your dad already left, so if you want I can take you.” Debbie said as she took a sip of her coffee.

            “Thanks, but I’m getting a ride from Ty.” Annie answered as she picked up her uneaten bagel.

            “Ty? Do I know who that is?” Debbie furrowed her brow in thought.

            “Ty Collins.” Annie prompted, “We, uh, _hung out_ a little last year.”

            “Ty Collins,” Her mother mused, “Is he that boy who did the play with you?”

            “Yes.” Annie would rather have her mother remember Ty as her co-star than the boy who got Adrianna Tate-Duncan pregnant.

            “Mmm, okay.” Debbie shrugged and went back to her coffee.

            Annie took a bit of her bagel and tried to relax.

            “Aye, mom!” Dixon’s voice shouted from the stairway, “You’ve seen my wetsuit?” Annie could hear his feet pounding down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes on their mother.

            “It’s in the dryer.” Debbie answered, “Are surf try-outs today?”

            “Yeah, Navid said they start at three so I won’t be home till late.”

            “Okay, good luck.”

            Dixon smirked before turning around and going to the laundry room.

            “I didn’t know he wanted to join the surf team.” Debbie raised an eyebrow at Annie, as if she had known all along.

            “Me either.” Annie shrugged.

            _Dixon isn’t speaking to me. How would I know?_

“What about you?”

            “Huh?” Annie raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t into surfing. Debbie knew this.

            “Are you going to join anything? Like theater, you really enjoyed it last year.” Debbie smiled.

            “I . . . don’t know. I think I’m kind of done with that.” She rubbed her neck, feeling sheepish.

            She’d been the understudy in the musical last year, Adrianna had been too high to preform so Annie had taken the lead. It’d been fun, until Adrianna had caused a mess between Annie and Ty.

            After the musical she hadn’t really thought of returning to the club.

            “What do you mean? You love acting, Annie. You’re really good at it.” Debbie protested, her eyes wide, “Mom’s honor.” She held up two fingers as if she were a boy scout.

            Annie smiled a little, “Thanks, but I think I’ll take a break this year.” It wasn’t a total lie, “Maybe Senior year.”

            _If I make it till then._ She thought sullenly. If prison didn’t kill her, the guilt would.

 

 

 

            “Morning.” Ty smiled as Annie got into his car twenty minutes later.

            “Morning.” She allowed herself to smile, with Ty she felt calmer. Normal, almost.

            “You prepared for the start of junior year?” He said with fake enthusiasm.

            Annie rolled her eyes, “Ready for it to be over.”

            “Mmm, maybe we could ditch?” His smile turned mischievous.

            “Where would we go?” She asked, slightly eager to take him up on the offer.

            “Anywhere we want.” He pulled away from the curb and started down the street.

            “Paris?” Annie said wistfully.

            “Rome?”

            “Japan?”

            “Australia?”

            “Mars?” Annie threw out, desperation filling her chest. She wanted to run away, go somewhere where no one knew her. Or her secret.

            The thought of jumping on a plane and going to another country was tempting; she could almost feel the weight leave her shoulders.

            Ty chuckled, “Pretty far, though.”

            “Far is good.” Annie blurted.

            Ty glanced at her as they came to a stop sign, “You looking to run away, Wilson?”

            “Yes.” She answered, her voice serious.

            “Me too.” Ty agreed as he made a right turn, “Me too.”

 

 

 

            Annie was walking out of her third period History class—so far people have been avoiding her, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t last.

            She hadn’t seen Naomi or Silver yet; she’d seen Adrianna in her Spanish class, but the brunette had ignored her.

            Now, she was going to her locker to switch out books.

            As she was walking down the hallway she noticed people glancing at her, some even giggling into their hands.

            She furrowed her brow as she passed two boys who gave her appreciative looks.

            A group of girls she recognized from her gym class were sending her glares from the other side of the hallway.

            “Bitch!” One called out as Annie passed them.

            _What?_

            Why were people suddenly paying attention to her? Hadn’t they just been freezing her out an hour ago?

             The answer came to her when she got to her locker—after parting through the small circle of students that stood in front of it.

            Her heart stopped, falling into her shoes. Her breathing paused and she could feel instant tears biting at the corner of her eyes.

 

 

            **_WHORE_**

****

 

The word was written in jagged, red letters across her locker. It looked fresh, the red graffiti not yet dry and dripping down the door.

            Annie saw a flash from the corner of her eye, she turned and gasped as a camera captured her pose. Laughter followed and other people had gotten their phones out, snapping pics and taking videos.

            “Give us a big Junior-Year-Baby smile!” The girl behind the camera thrilled, snapping another photo.

            Annie felt like she was dreaming, her hands shook and nerves streaked through her stomach.

            “Oh my God, she’s crying!” A faceless voice bellowed.

            Annie covered her face and felt moisture on her fingers, shit, she _was_ crying!

            _Get out of here, stupid!_ She told herself, but her legs wouldn’t move, her feet frozen to the floor.

            “How’s it feel to be the skank of West Bev?”

            The voice hit her ears and had her turning toward her left.

            Naomi stood a few feet away from the circle, hands on her slim hips and smirking triumphantly.

            Silver and Adrianna stood on either side of her, not saying a word, faces emotionless.

            A mix of anger and heartbreak flowed through Annie and gave her enough energy to push out of the circle and run toward the bathrooms.

            Laughter following her all the while.

 

 

 

           In the bathroom, Annie splashes cold water on her face—her mascara was running in black clumps down her face—and took even breathes.

            _It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m okay._

She tried to tell herself as she wiped her face, but even those words didn’t stop the tears.

            She was the school whore now. That name will haunt her for the rest of the year, maybe even into the next one.

            All because Naomi believed a lie she’d been told.

            “That bitch!” Annie sobbed.

            She threw the damp paper towel into the trash and stomped her foot—childish but it seemed appropriate.

            “Poor wittle Annie.” Naomi’s voice sounded from the corner of the room, voice pitched high and childlike.

            Annie looked up and saw Naomi leaning against the coral colored wall, arms crossed. She was alone this time.

            “What do you want?” Annie sniffed, anger making her voice shake.

            “I just wanted to see the aftermath of the show.” Naomi shrugged nonchalantly, “And I must say, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” She smiled like a lion, deadly and vicious.

            “You wrote that on my locker.” She pointed a shaky finger at the other girl, “Why? To get people to laugh at me? To get them to remember what you _think_ I did?”

            “Yes, I did. I’d thought it’d be a nice ‘welcome back’ gift for you.” She pushed away from the wall and walked over to the mirrors, “Now everyone knows who you truly are.” She pulled out a tube of lip gloss and started dabbing her lips, “A whore.”

            The urge to hit—punch—Naomi was so great that Annie had to cross her arms. She knew if she hit Naomi her life would be over—not that it already wasn’t, but still.

            “Naomi, for the last time, I didn’t sleep with Liam!” She shouted, “It’s not my fault you’re believing it!”

            “Calm down, Annie.” Naomi simpered as she put the gloss back in her bag, “Don’t want people thinking you’re crazy too.”

            Annie gritted her teeth, she took a step closer to Naomi, “I don’t know what else I can do to convince you of the truth. But I swear, I’d never do that to my friend, ever.”

            “Could’ve fooled me.” Naomi fluffed her hair, which irritated Annie to no end. It was like the conversation was about the weather or homework.

            “Naomi, I didn’t have sex with Liam!” Annie slapped the counter with her hand, her voice ringing against the walls.

            Naomi’s eyes widened and she turned to face Annie, a scowl on her face, “Yes, you did.” Her voice was ice, thin and cold, “And the fact that you won’t _admit it_ just proves how guilty you are.” She took a step toward Annie, toe to toe with her.

            “Naomi.” Annie started, voice slow, “I didn’t do _any_ —”

            “ _YES YOU DID!”_ Naomi screeched, cheeks red and eyes burning with hatred. Her hands reached out and gripped Annie’s shoulders, she leaned down, her nose brushing Annie’s.

            “You. Had. Sex. With. My. Boyfriend. Just _fucking_ admit it.” Her voice was a whisper, sharp like needles against Annie’s skin.

            Annie met Naomi’s eyes, “I didn’t.”

            In a rush of anger Naomi shoved Annie away from her, so hard that Annie stumbled backward and bumped her hip against the counter.

            “What the hell!” She cried, looking up to see Naomi staring at her darkly.

            Fury rang through Annie’s head as she marched over to the blonde and raised her hand, ready to slap.

            Her hand flew forward, aiming for Naomi’s right cheek, and—

            Naomi caught Annie’s wrist, her grip tight and strong, she jerked Annie toward her.

            “Don’t even think about slapping me, you skanky, dirty bitch.” She hissed the words, green eyes burning with an icy fire, “If you ever come near me again it’ll be the last thing you do. Ever.”

            Naomi pushed her away and dropped her wrist. With one last glare she grabbed her bag and walked out of the restroom.

            Annie had just enough time to get into a stall and throw up.   

             

             

 

           

             

                    

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait, writers block :/  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, i love hearing from you guys! xx


	6. Different day, Same pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Annie's Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=226767927)

 

 

             “Dad, I’m telling you I don’t _know_ who spray-painted Annie’s locker!” Dixon argued for what felt like the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

            “Are you sure?” Harry asked, he was sitting on the edge of his desk, hands folded, “Because if you do, I need to know, Dix.”

            “I’m one hundred percent sure that I don’t know.” Dixon answered, “Now can I please go? I have surf try-outs in an hour.” He started rising from the chair.

            “Okay, you can go.” Harry sighed and stood up too.

            Dixon grinned and hopped out of the chair.

            He was just opening the door when Harry said, “Wait.”

            Dixon groaned, “What?” He turned around, frown on his face. He _had_ to get to try-outs.

            “Tell your sister to come in here.” His dad said.

            Dixon rolled his eyes and walked out the door and into the small waiting area outside the office.

            “Dad wants to see you.” Dixon mumbled, not even looking at Annie as he walked toward the exit doors.

            He saw Navid waiting out in the hall, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

            “You know you _don’t_ look cool when you do that, right?” Dixon said as he stopped beside his friend.

            “Says you.” Navid said back and pushed off the wall, the two walking down the hallway, “So, how was it?”

            Dixon scoffed, “A waste of time. I don’t know who vandalized her frikin’ locker.” He hefted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

            “Really?” Navid raised an eyebrow, “Or did you just say that to get him off your back?”

            “Seriously?” Dixon gave his friend a disbelieving look, “What makes you think I’d know who it was? I live with Annie but that doesn’t mean I have to talk to her.”

            Navid pursed his lips, eyes thoughtful, “When is the last time you talk to her?” He pushed open the doors that led out to the front grounds of the school.

            Dixon shrugged, “Dunno.”

            “Do you think maybe it’ll help? I mean, maybe she knows who did it but is scared to come forward.”

            Dixon stopped at the end of the stairs, eyes narrowed in confusion, “Why are you asking me this? You know me and Annie aren’t on the best of terms. Hell, you agreed with me on them.”

            “I know, but . . . .” Navid sighed, “Maybe you—we—should stop. She’s been through enough of us icing her out. I mean, no one spoke to her the _whole_ summer, D. Don’t you think that’s punishment enough?”

            “Dude, she ratted us out! We had to spend _our_ whole summer in school! And she’s to blame for being left out, all because she won’t admit to what she did to Naomi.” Dixon snapped, that old anger and annoyance coming back to him.

            “Maybe she isn’t admitting it because she didn’t do it.” Navid spoke the thought that had been swirling through his mind all summer.

            Dixon snorted, “So, what, you’re on her side now? Annie is in trouble and good old Navid comes to her rescue?”

            Navid swallowed, it wasn’t like that. Right?

            “I’m just—”

            “No, forget it, man.” Dixon interrupted, “I gotta get to try-outs. Call me when your heads on straight.”

            Dixon walked past his friend and toward the beach, he wanted to forget about the conversation he’d just had.

 

 

            “And are you sure you don’t know who did this to you, sweetie?” Harry asked Annie.

            “Yes.” Annie nodded, her lips pressed in a tight line.

            “No one said anything to you before today? Made any remarks?” Her dad’s eyes were searching, trying to find an answer not in her words, but on her face.

            “No,” Annie could feel the tears burn at the back of her throat. The urge to let it all go—to tell him the truth—was choking her. But she couldn’t say anything, not about Naomi and not about . . . well, _the other thing_.

            “Okay.” Harry got up from his seat beside her, “We’ll figure out who did it, Annie, don’t worry. If anyone says anything to you, you come straight to me, got it?” His voice was firm, protective.

            Annie felt her throat clog up, she nodded shakily instead.

            “Good. Your locker should be cleaned by tomorrow morning.”

            “O—okay.” Annie sniffed, she got up from her chair, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

            “Oh, baby,” Her dad put his arms around her, hugging her tightly, “I’m sorry this happened.” His lips kissed the top of her head, “Don’t worry, the person who did this will be punished.”

            _And the person you punish—Naomi—will punish_ me, she thought grimly.

            “No one hurts you and gets away with it.” He tightened his arms around her before letting her go, hand resting on her arm, “And if you need to talk about it, or anything else, I’m here.” He smiled at her, it was soft and small.

            Annie felt her heart crack.

            “I know, thanks.” She hitched a wobbly smile of her own.

            “Okay, I just have to finish a few things and I’ll be ready to go.” He fished in his pocket for his car keys, “You can wait in the car.”

            Annie took the keys and walked out of the office. She was just stepping into the hallway when she heard a voice call her name.

            She turned to her right to see Navid jogging toward her, his black hair flopping against his forehead.

            “Annie, hey.” He stopped beside her, almost tripping on his untied shoe. He steadied himself and laughed nervously, “Sorry, um, I just wanted to—to tell you that I heard what happened. With your locker. Well, I mean, h—how could I not hear, ya’ know, _everyone_ heard it. Not that that’s what everyone was only talking about, it’s . . . there was a crowd and . . . and, uh . . . .” His rambling faded away, jaw working.

            “Yeah, I know.” Annie murmured, “People saw. They talked about it. It’s okay, Navid.” She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

            Navid bit his lip, running a hand through his hair, “I just . . . just wanted to tell you that it sucks. You don’t deserve that.”

            “Thanks.” She shifted her feet, she couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Why was he telling her this? Why does he care?

            “Of course.” He smiled slowly at her.

            They stood there in silence for a moment, Annie shifted her feet, not sure what to do from here.

            “Um . . . so yeah, I just wanted you to know . . . .” Navid took a small step back, hands in his pockets.

            “Mmm-hmm.” Annie nodded, feeling awkward and unsure of how to respond.

            “Okay, uh, see . . . you around.” He lifted a hand in a short wave and turned, walking down the hallway.

            _That was . . . nice._ She thought as she went the opposite way toward the faculty parking lot.

            But Annie doubted that Navid would talk to her like that again. Or just talk to her.

 

            “I’m sorry that happened, Annie.” Ty’s voice flowed through her phone’s speaker.

            She was lying on her bed, laptop resting in her lap, and talking with Ty.

            “Me too.” She answered lowly as she scrolled through yet _another_ article on Joe Herman. This one talked about his calling hours that would be tomorrow at the funeral home.

            _I should go,_ she thought to herself as she looked for the times, _it’s the right thing to do._

_Or the wrong thing . . . . A murderer showing up to her victim’s calling hours, seems kind of sick._

            She closed her eyes, shaking away that last thought. No, she had to go, it’d help her get through her guilt and she owed it to the family. And Joe Herman.

            “Annie? You there?” Ty’s voice had her opening her eyes again.

            “Yeah, sorry.” She answered, shaking her head, “Um . . . let’s not talk about me anymore, it’s depressing.”

            She heard Ty chuckle, “Alright, what would you like to talk about?”

            “I don’t know, anything. Nothing.” She looked up at her ceiling, “You. How was your first day?”

            “Good, I guess.” She could hear the smile in his voice, “Nothing too exciting.”

            “What about Drama club? Did you join again?” Annie hoped he did, Ty was a great actor.

            “Yeah, I did.” He answered.

            “That’s great.” She smiled.

            “Yeah, it is, but . . . .”

            “What?”

            “I don’t know, I’m not sure I want to do it again.”

            “What? No, don’t say that.” She sat up in bed, moving her laptop off to the side, “Ty, you have to stay in Drama, you’re so good at it!”

            He snickered, “You sound like my parents. But I don’t think I’m feeling the whole acting thing, ya’ know? I may take a break this year.”

            “Why? What else do you want to do?”

            “Not sure yet. And anyway, I don’t see you signing up to join. So why the hostility towards me quitting?” His voice was smug.

            Annie rolled her eyes, “ _Fine._ Don’t do it this year.”

            He laughed softly, “Thank you for the support.”

            “Whatever. But you’re wasting your unused talent, you were the only good actor that club had.” She switched her phone to her other ear.

            “What about you? You were pretty great last year.” He countered.

            “Who cares about me?” She waved away his compliment, “With you gone the club will sink, just know that.”

            “I will, don’t worry, it’ll be on my mind for the whole year. Dragging me down with guilt.” He joked.

            “Good.” She smiled.

            _We can feel guilty together._

            “You sure you want to be here?” Ty asked as him and Annie walked down the hallway the next morning.

            People were glancing at Annie and either whispering or giggling, or both.

            It stung to see people—her classmates—being so openly rude to her but she wasn’t going to let them have the last laugh. Instead she was going to hold her head high and go on with her day.

            At least in theory. Actually doing so was a little harder than she’d care to admit.

            “Because I’m not opposed to ditching and going to the beach, just saying.” Ty smirked at her now, his blue eyes shining.

            “No, I’m staying here.” Annie said with much more confidents than she felt, “They can laugh all they want to, I’m not going to hide from them.”

            Ty raised an eyebrow, impressed, “Damn, Wilson, loving the take-no-prisoners attitude.” He draped an arm around her shoulders.

            “Thank you.” She chuckled, she noticed two girls give her sour looks and whisper to one another.

            _I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care._

            Annie recited the mantra in her head till her breathing slowed. She wasn’t going to get worked up over two girl she didn’t even know. Plus, why should they be jealous of her? Ty was just a friend.

            Though the racing of her heart and butterflies in her stomach told a different story.

 

 

 

            Annie was in the middle of English class when she felt a ball of paper hit her in the back of her head.

            Annoyed, she turned and picked up the crumpled up piece of paper, her eyes looking up to see a group of boys snickering in the back.

            Rolling her eyes she turned around in her seat and unfolded the note. What she saw made her blood boil.

 

            **_I’ll pay u 5 bucks to suck my cock?? U in?_**

 

 

            Annie bit her lip to keep from gasping, who the hell did these idiots think they were?

            She turned around and blatantly ripped the note for them to see.

            _“Fuck off.”_ She mouthed to them before turning around. She could hear their muffled laughter.

            A minute went by before she felt another note hit her back, clenching her jaw she picked it up and read it.

 

 

            **_Fuck me off, baby! Fuck me off REAL gooood!!_**

****

****

She crumpled the note up just as the bell rang, rising from her seat she whirled around and marched toward the boys.

            She waited till the students and substitute were gone from the room to speak.

            “You think this is funny?” She hissed, throwing the papers back at them, her pulse pounding with anger.

            “Yes, I do.” The boy answered, she remembered that his name was Todd Aarons, “Don’t you?”

            “No, I think it’s disgusting and grounds for sexual harassment.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

            God, why were teenaged boys such pigs?

            “Is that what you told Liam the night of the dance?” Todd asked, lips hitched up into a cocky smirk, “Then again, maybe you were too busy with his dick down your throat to do much speaking.”

            The boys behind him—Remi Newton; Mitchel Figs; and Alex Sutton—broke into laughter.

            Annie felt that same rage from yesterday, when she’d been about to hit Naomi, take her over again. Maybe this time she’d actually get to slap someone.

            “You piece of—” She raised her hand but her wrist was caught in a tight grasp from behind.

            “Hey, Todd, why don’t you go? I’m sure your idiocy is needed somewhere else.” Liam’s voice made Annie freeze.

            Liam? He was back?

            Todd rolled his eyes, “Cute, Court, coming to save your skank.”

            “On second thought,” He let go of Annie’s wrist, “maybe I should let her whale on you. I have a feeling she’d end you better than I could.”

            “Whatever,” Todd scoffed and turned to leave the room, “she’d be a waste of my time anyway. Probably won’t even let me get the tip in.” He quipped with a humorous smile.

            Before Liam could stop her, Annie swung her hand back and made contact with Todd’s nose.

            A cool, clean _slap_ echoed against the walls.

            “Fuck!” Todd hissed, his hands flew to his nose, blood seeping between his fingers, “You bitch! You fucking broke my fucking nose!”

            “And I’ll do more if you don’t leave. Now!” Annie snapped, her hand dropping to her side, her palm stung. But the satisfaction of hitting Todd blurred the pain out.

            Grumbling under his breath Todd and his friends left the room, the door closing behind them.

            Annie turned around to see Liam biting back a smile.

            “What?” She asked, voice still hard.

            “Nothing, it’s just . . . .” He paused, running a hand through his hair, “Didn’t think you had it in you to actually _hit_ him.”

            “Well, I only slap if provoked.” She picked up her bag and made her way toward the door.

            “I see.” Liam murmured, but when noticing her steps toward the door he said, “Wait.”

            Closing her eyes, Annie took a deep breath and turned toward him, opening them, she said, “What? I really don’t feel like talking right now.” _Or to you,_ she thought.

            “Look I know you’re pissed at me.” He said quickly, “That I’m the last person you want to see, but I just want you to know I’m sorry I haven’t come forward. About, you know . . . .”

            “And why haven’t you?” Annie asked, “You’ve had all summer to say something and you didn’t. Oh, wait, you couldn’t because you were in _Maine_.” Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

            Liam sighed, “I’m sorry, okay. I couldn’t say anything because right after school let out my stepdad shipped me off to some army camp in New York.” He explained, “I didn’t have any way to reach anyone, so I was stuck there, in the woods, all summer.”

            “Army camp? Wow, how’d you come up with that one?” Annie rolled her eyes, he’d sounded honest but she wasn’t sure if it was real.

            “It’s the truth, Annie, I swear.” He took a step toward her, “I’d never want to hurt you on purpose, you gotta know that.” His eyes locked onto hers, blue gaze meeting brown.

            “If you really feel that way then tell Naomi the truth. That it wasn’t me you slept with. Make her stop all the humiliation.” Her voice was quiet, shoulders slumped. The rage from before had evaporated and what was left was just exhaustion.

            She couldn’t deal with Naomi’s bullying—not on top of the hit-and-run secret she carried.

            “I . . . I can’t.” Liam spoke slowly, like saying the words pained him, “If I told her the truth she’d hate me.”

            Annie pressed her lips together, “Why? Who did you sleep with?” She tried to sound angry instead of sad. Sad that his own pride was more important than Annie getting bullied.

            “Someone who Naomi’d kill me for.” He answered, voice thick with worry, “If she found out she’d never take me back or want anything to do with me.”

            “So you’re not going to tell her the truth because you don’t want to have her hate you?” Annie asked, eyes narrowed.

            “Yes. And it would hurt her. Bad. I don’t want that.” He looked concerned, worried of any of this hurting Naomi.

            “But you’re not opposed to me being the one getting hurt. You’d rather have me take all the hate and the threats and the . . . the _pain_. Just so she won’t be hurt by the truth.” Her voice cracked then, tears biting behind her eyes.

            “I . . . I . . . .” Liam fumbled for words, his eyes stricken with emotion, “Annie, I don’t—”

            “No.” She cut through his words, eyes welling with unshed tears, “You know what you’re doing. Let’s hope you can live with it.”

            Before she could hear another word from him, Annie walked out of the room and into the hall. 

 

             

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is back! Let's see how that goes down with things! Also in the next chapter Annie is going to the calling hours, which will surly mix things up. If you liked this chapter please leave a comment or kudos, i love hearing from you :) Thanks for reading! xx


	7. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Annie's Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227024448)
> 
> [ Ivy's Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227024523)

 

             Annie tugged on the wide brimmed hat she wore and shifted in her black pumps. She stood among the other mourners in the large yard of the St. Marks Funeral home. From far away she imagined they looked like a large, black blob surrounding a podium.

            The calling hours for Joe Herman were being held outside, Joe had been an outdoors person and the family had seen it as something he would’ve liked.

            Annie was finding out a lot about Joe Herman, with each new fact the guilt grew bigger in her chest. She’d learned that he had gone to West Bev. And that he’d gone to UCLA to major in architecture. He’d had three brothers and one sister; he’d grown up in Beverly Hills; he’d been close to both his parents.

            Last year he’d been planning on going to London to help build a new theater; a week before he’d been killed he’d sent over the blue prints to be checked by the London Company.

            He’d had a life, a good life, and Annie had taken that away from him. Her stupid, immature, _reckless_ mistake had cost a man his life.

            _I’m so sorry._ She thought now as she pushed her sunglasses higher onto her face. Her eyes welling with tears, mouthing wobbling into a frown of pain.

            But saying a simple ‘sorry’ would never make up for what she had done. Nothing would. Not unless she came forward and told the truth.

            _But I can’t! I can’t!_

            She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, a sob building in her throat. Closing her eyes she took a few even breaths, trying to calm the nerves in her stomach.

            “Here.” A voice spoke from her left.

            Annie opened her eyes to see a guy holding out a tissue to her. She took it and wiped under her eyes.

            “Pretty horrible, right?” The guy asked, his voice low, hands in his pockets.

            Annie nodded, she didn’t want to say anything, someone might recognize her voice.

            “I mean, he had so much going for him and then, _poof_ , he’s gone.” He continued, seeming unbothered by her silence.

            Annie’s eyes looked him over, he looked to be about her age, did he go to her school? How did he know Joe Herman?

            “Devastating.” He added, his light brown eyebrows raised, blue eyes looking at her lazily.

            Annie nodded again, lips pressed together tightly.

            Feedback from a microphone sounded and Annie looked toward the podium to see the pastor staring out into the crowd.

            “Thank you all for coming out on this lovely, Saturday evening,” He had a deep, gravelly voice, “All of you had meant something to Joe and I’m sure he’d be happy to have you here.” He cleared his throat, “I’m going to let Joe’s family speak first. So, Joe’s mother, Mary-Anne, please come up.”

            The pastor stepped away from the podium to allow a small, thin, woman to take his place.

            Mary-Anne Herman had fair skin, a pointed chin, wide eyes like her son, and brown hair that was streaked with silver.

            “Hello.” Mary-Anne spoke into the mic, voice frail and shaky, “My son, Joe, Joey—” She gave a watery smile, “—was always a kind person. Everyone who met him would say he was always smiling. Always offering to help them with something. He . . . gave . . . so . . . _much_ , to everyone, never asking for anything in return.” She took a shaky breath, pressing a tissue under her eyes.

            “I don’t think I’ll ever meet another person like him. Joey was always there when I needed him.” She sniffed, “I remember the—the . . . day he was . . . was _born_.” Her voice cracked on the last word, eyes closing as tears spilled over.

            Annie, along with everyone else, waited for Mary-Anne to compose herself. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, hands shaking against her sides. Tears trailing down her cheeks.

            She did this. She took a mother’s child from her.

            Annie listened to Mary-Anne talk about her son—how he was always drawing when he was younger; how he’d begged for his first pet when he was five—with a heavy heart.

            After Joe’s mother, his father spoke, talking about playing ball with his son; building Joe’s first tree house; talking about old camping trips and star gazing.

            With each story of Joe Herman, Annie felt like she was dreaming, like she was watching everything unfold from outside her body.

            Like she was detached from it all. Numb.

            _I did this. I did this._ She thought faintly.

            Joe’s older brother, Henry, had just left the podium when the pastor came back up.

            “Now Joe’s nephew, Jasper, will say a few words.” He stepped back from the microphone.

            “Wish me luck.” The guy— _Jasper!_ —whispered to her as he made his way toward the podium.

            _Fuck._ Annie thought sickeningly as she watched Jasper step up to the microphone.

            That had been Joe’s nephew. Joe had been Jasper’s uncle.

           

 

 

 

 

            For the rest of the calling hours Annie had listened with that same detachment. She’d take in the family’s words but not really understand them. She’d feel guilt and pain; sadness and despair; but at the same time she’d feel numb.

            Before leaving, Annie signed the little book that was on a table filled with photos of Joe. She hovered over the page, eyes taking in the baby pictures that were laid out.

            Joe was smiling in every one of them, eyes bright with joy.

            Annie bit the inside of her cheek and looked back down at the page.

 

            **_I’m so sorry for your loss. –A._**

****

She didn’t want to put her name. She didn’t want anyone to know she was here.

            In her car she sat in the parking lot of the café a few blocks from the funeral home. Just staring unseeingly out the windshield as the numbness faded and a wave of emotion crashed into her.

            She didn’t remember the drive home. Or taking off her dress and going into her shower.

            She had just snapped back to reality as she lay in bed, hair damp and eyes wet.

            _This is real. This is real. . . .Really real._ The words slugged through her head, slow and long.

            A sob squeaked out against her lips and she buried her face in her pillow to muffle it.

            Annie shook and sobbed till there was nothing left to give. Till exhaustion came and dragged her under into a restless night’s sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

            Annie had spent all of Sunday in her room, either sleeping or obsessively looking at old articles on Joe Herman. Only leaving her room to go to the bathroom or let her parents know she was still alive.

            Towards the middle of the day, when she’d gone through all the news reports on Joe, she’d decided to look up his nephew.

            Jasper Herman.

            He had a Facebook but he didn’t post much.

            Turned out he did go to West Beverly, he was a junior like Annie, and had been born in Beverly Hills.

            Annie tried to remember seeing Jasper around school, but nothing came to mind. He didn’t have many friends on his page or was tagged in photos. Then again, Facebook wasn’t a great resource on who someone was. Maybe Jasper had friends outside of school and social media.

            She debated sending him a friend request but thought that’d be a little too weird, he didn’t know her, and she could be giving away her cover if she did.

            After logging out of Facebook, Annie closed her laptop and looked at the time, 6:55 P.M.

            Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she made her way out of her room and toward the kitchen. She could smell pasta sauce from the hallway, her mouth watered instantly.

            “There you are.” Debbie smiled when Annie patted into the kitchen, “Feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” She cut up garlic as she talked.

            “I wasn’t really feeling well.” Annie said as she took a seat at the island.

            “Oh? What was wrong?” Debbie looked up, that motherly concern written all over her face.

            “Just my stomach,” It’d been in knots ever since she woke up, “I think it’s just cramps.” She shrugged.

            “I can get you some tums or Tylenol.” Debbie paused in her chopping.

            “No,” Annie shook her head quickly, “I’m fine now. Think I just need to eat something.”

            “Okay.”

            The sound of chopping filled the air as Annie let her eyes wander around the kitchen.

            The stove was on and pasta was cooking in a large pot, while another one bubbled with sauce. A salad bowel was next to the microwave, tongs beside it. A loaf of bread was cut up on a plate, a carton of butter next to it.

            Everything looked so _normal_. So mundane and simple. How could things be so ‘okay’ when Annie felt like her world was falling apart?

            _Because life moves on, even when mine is breaking._

            “Annie.” Debbie’s voice brought her out of her gloomy thoughts.

            “Yeah?”

            “Could you set the table? I’ve asked twice already.”

            “Oh, sorry.” Annie got up and walked toward the cabinet.

            “Lost in thought?” Debbie asked as she went over to the stove and dumped the chopped up garlic into the sauce pot.

            “Um . . . yeah.” Annie grabbed four plates and went over to the dining room that was connected to the kitchen, a wall separating them.

            When she came back to the kitchen her dad and Dixon were just walking through the front door.

            “Smells good, hon.” Harry smiled as he kicked off his sneakers, face slick with sweat.

            “Really? I think it smells like sweaty feet.” Debbie teased as Harry came up and kissed her cheek.

            “Our bad,” Dixon leaned against the doorway, shirt collar damp, “I was just whooping Dad’s butt at basketball.” He smirked cockily.

            “ _He_ did not whip my butt,” Harry denied, “he just . . . did a little bit better than me.”

            Dixon snorted, “Better as in I scored more points than you. Face it old man, you’re not as good as you used to be.”

            “Rematch.” Harry pointed at his son, “Tomorrow.”

            “Sure, but it’ll be a waste of time.” Dixon chuckled before turning and heading up the stairs.

            “I let him win.” Harry told Debbie, his tone defensive.

            “Mmm-hmm.” Debbie chuckled, not looking convinced.

 

 

 

 

 

           At school the next day Annie tried finding Jasper in her classes, but was having no such luck.

            He hadn’t been in her morning English class or her Spanish. Nor was he in her third period History.

            She’d tried spotting him in the hallways between lessons but it had been too crowded to really do much searching. And people kept whispering about her and giving her looks.

            Which had only irritated her. Couldn’t they move on to something else? Why were they still focusing on her?

            Now Annie stood in the bathroom, washing her hands.

            She had lunch this period but she doubted she’d actually go. People would just stare at her and she’d have nowhere to sit today. Ty was at a doctor’s appointment and wouldn’t be returning for the rest of the day.

            Maybe she’d peek in the café to see if Jasper was there.

            _I’m turning into a stalker now._ She thought with a sigh. _Just add that to the list._

She was stepping out of the bathroom when a voice made her pause.

            “Hey, uh, excuse me?” A girl with a raspy voice asked from Annie’s left.

            She turned to see a blonde girl walking over to her.

            Oh no, not another taunting.

            “Yes?” Annie asked, trying to sound neutral.

            The Blonde stopped in front of her, she held a folded piece of paper in her hands, “Um, do you know where I could find the Admissions Office? I’m supposed to go there during this period.”

            “Oh, you’re new.” Annie blurted and then closed her eyes, feeling stupid, “Sorry, that was . . . dumb.” Opening her eyes, she frowned sheepishly.

            The Blonde just gave her a crooked smile, “No, it’s cool. I am. Sadly. Just started here this morning.”

            “Oh, how are you liking it?” Annie asked, curious.

            “It’s . . . alright.” She shrugged, “Different than my other school. People here are more . . . .”

            “Stuck up?” Annie prompted.

            “Yeah, definitely.” The girl chuckled, “And they seem to have a one track mind. Everywhere I go all I hear about is some Annie chick.” She rolled her brown eyes, “Apparently she’s the school whore or something?”

            Annie shifted her feet, pursing her lips she said, “That’s—that’s me. I’m. . . I’m the school whore.”

            She shouldn’t be hurt by something she already knew but she was.

            The Blonde’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, “Oh shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” She shook her head, brow furrowed, “I didn’t mean to say that, I just . . . people were saying—”

            “It’s fine.” Annie cut her off, “Should be used to it, it seems to be my legacy here.” She sighed.

            The Blonde pressed her lips together, “Well they’re assholes. Losers who don’t have anything better to do but gossip.”

            Annie smiled a bit, “You’d think with all that money they brag about they’d have something better to do.”

            The Blonde snorted, “Right. They could fly off on their privet jet but instead they waste their time bullshitting people.”

            Annie giggled, “If they don’t want to use their jet I’ll take it.”

            “Same.”

            Annie bit her lip, sticking her hand out she said, “I’m Annie.”

            “Ivy.” The Blonde shook her hand, her fingers decorated with various rings, nails painted a dark blue.

            “Where’d you say you were going again?"            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Annie and Ivy be closer than they were in the show, I feel like their friendship would've been interesting to see. So, I can't wait to explore that! Thank you guys so much for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment or kudo! xx


	8. Glimpses

 

 

           “Where were you before coming here?” Annie asked as she took a bite of her wrap.

            “San Diego.” Ivy answered as she chewed her veggie burger, “My mom worked at Spin City Records.”

            Annie’s eyes widened, “No way! That’s so cool! What’d she do there?”

            Ivy smirked, “I guess. She was a producer.”

            “Who did she work with?”

            “Uh, ya’ know, anyone. Big Sean. Snoop Dog. Did a few tracks with Alisha Keys.” She shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal.

            “That’s so awesome,” Annie blinked, in awe, “did you get to meet them?”

            “No. Mom just wanted to focus on work, no fangirl daughter to show off.” She rolled her eyes, “But that’s fine, I’m more of an indie goer.”

            Annie chuckled, “Would’ve offended Snoop Dog then.”

            Ivy nodded, chewing slowly.

            It was the next day and Annie sat with Ivy outside during their shared lunch period.

            After showing Ivy to the Admissions Office yesterday the two had started up a conversation. Turned out they had classes together; English, History, and Bio. It’d only seemed reasonable that they become friendly with one another.

            Annie had helped Ivy find her way around the school this morning, pointing out the best places to use to get to classes quicker. All the while people hadn’t stopped staring at her or calling out rude names.

            But Annie had ignored them, focusing on Ivy and guiding her to the places she needed to go. It’d helped, she’d admit, listening to Ivy instead of the boys who asked if they could get her number.

            It’d also been nice to have another person with her—not that Ty wasn’t great, but he didn’t have many classes with her.

            He’d driven her to school and back yesterday and today; making easy conversation, helping her forget her troubles for the time being.

            Speaking of Ty, Annie could see him walking toward her table now.

            “Hey.” Ty greeted as he sat beside Annie.

            “Hi.” Annie smiled, “Where’ve you been?” She asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

            “Auditorium. Ms. Cameron wanted to say that we have a meeting after school.” He rolled his eyes.

            “Has she picked the musical yet?”

            “Not sure. Maybe.” He took a chip from her plate and ate it.

            “You’re going to audition, right?” Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Maybe.” He shrugged, sounding indifferent, “Probably not.”

            “Ty!”

            “What, you said you’d support my decision.” He lifted his hands in surrender.  

            “I know but . . . you can’t quit.” She put a hand on his arm, “Like I said before, that club is going to sink without you.”

            Ty chuckled, “Not my problem. And you’re being overdramatic, it’s just Drama club.” He took another chip.

            Annie rolled her eyes, “Fine. Tarnish our school’s record of great musicals.”

            “Thank you.” Ty crossed his arms, looking pleased.

            “You guys are cute.” Ivy laughed, she’d been silent through Ty’s and Annie’s conversation.

            Annie smiled, amused, “I’m cute, not so sure about him.” She looked at Ty from the corner of her eye.

            “I’m adorable.” Ty defended as he stole the other half of Annie’s wrap.

            “If you’re hungry go get your own food.” She pulled her tray away from him.

            Ty groaned dramatically, swallowing his bit of food he said, “Why can’t I share yours? Sharing is caring.”

            “I don’t share food.”

            They stared at each other till Ty sighed and put the half eaten wrap back on her tray. He stood up from the table, “Fine. Make me scavenger for my own food like an animal.”

            “Gladly.” Annie smiled.

            Ty turned and walked off toward the café.

            “So . . . how long has that been going on?” Ivy asked after a moment of silence.

            “What?” Annie asked, brows furrowed.

            Ivy raised her eyebrows in question, “You and Ty. How long have you been dating?”

            Annie felt a surprised giggle leave her mouth, her cheeks flushing scarlet, “No!” She snickered, “Me and Ty aren’t— We’re not . . . no. We’re just friends.” She took a long sip from her glass, suddenly nervous.

            “Oh,” Ivy looked a bit embarrassed, “oops. Read that wrong, sorry.” She fiddled with her necklace.

            “No, it’s—it’s fine. Me and Ty . . . .” She paused, collecting her thoughts, “He’s just helped me get through the worst of it.”

            “That’s good.” Ivy agreed, more relaxed now, “It sucks, what they’re saying about you.”

            “Yeah.” Annie murmured, looking down at her tray. She hadn’t told Ivy the whole story about the rumors. Just that people thought she was a slut for ‘sleeping’ with one of her former friend’s boyfriend.

            “And untrue. You don’t look like a slut.”

            Annie smiled a little, “Really?”

            “Yes.” Ivy’s tone was confident, “I mean if they’re going to make fun of you they should at least get their facts right.”

            Annie laughed, “True. They should’ve done their research.”

            They were laughing to themselves when Ty came back, try in hand, and sat down.

            “Laughing behind my back, Wilson?” He teased as he opened his bottle of water.

            “Maybe.” She bumped her shoulder against his.

            “But we have our facts, so it’s fine.” Ivy added with a smile.

            Annie giggled at the confused look on Ty’s face.  

 

 

 

           Annie was walking down the hallway to get to the parking lot, it was the end of the day and she was eager to get home.

            But as she was rounding the corner, she noticed a group of people gathered around the little sitting area down the hallway.

            Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself walking over to the crowd.

            As she got closer she heard Silver’s voice and noticed her sitting beside a camera. Her face was somber and she held a few note cards in her hands.

            “So I heard that your uncle donated money to West Beverly.” Silver spoke in a soft tone, her eyes on the person in front of her.

            Annie felt her stomach churn at Silver’s comment. Uncle? Wait was this—

            “Yes, he did.” Jasper answered. “He wanted to make sure that every student here got the best resources and opportunities.”

            Annie felt her face lose all its blood, her jaw clenched. Her eyes went from Silver to Jasper.

            He sat across from Silver, a camera beside him. He looked neutral as he answered questions, his eyes never leaving Silver’s.

            “And your uncle passed due to injuries in a hit-and-run accident, yes?” Silver asked, glancing down at the note cards.

            “Yes, he did.” Jasper shifted in his seat, “He, ah, had internal injuries and stuff like that. He passed in his sleep, which, I mean, is nice. Nothing painful, you know?” His eyes had gone a bit misty, voice chocked.

            Annie balled her hands into fists, her fingernails biting into her skin. A wave of nausea crashed into her and she felt her muscles tense.

            This was her fault. All her fault.

            Silver nodded, “No pain, I get that.” She looked up from her cards, “Have there been any leads in the investigation? Do they know who hit him?”

            Jasper bit his lip, eyes going to the floor and back to Silver, “No, no leads yet.” He pursed his lips. “Um, they haven’t really found anything to go on. There weren’t any witnesses or evidence left behind. As far as they know the person just vanished.”

            _No they didn’t. They’re right here._ Annie thought dreadfully.

            “Well, I hope they find whoever did this so that you and your family can have closure. And justice.” Silver said firmly.

            “Me too.” Jasper nodded.

            Silver signed off then, thanking Jasper for the interview and wished him well.

            People began to disperse from the scene, going back to their regular day, but Annie found herself unable to move.

            She watched as the cameras were put away and Silver shook Jasper’s hand; watched as mics were taken off and lights dimmed. Silver walked away from the area and down the hall.

            Annie slowly uncurled her fists and was about to go toward the doors when she felt someone staring at her.

            She turned and paused, a lump lodged in her throat.

            Jasper was looking at her, his eyes fixed on her still-pale-face, lips pressed into a thin line.

            Annie met his gaze with a heavy pounding heart. Should she go over to him? Say something? Confess?

            Jasper’s eyes dropped to her hands, “You’re bleeding.” He said.

            Annie looked down and saw that her palms were streaked with blood. Four small crescent shaped cuts were ingrained into her skin.

            “Shit.” She whispered. “I, uh—”

            She stopped when she looked up to see that Jasper had left.

            “Okay.” She spoke into the empty hall.

            Wiping her palms on her jeans, she went toward the parking lot once more and tried to forget about the last five minutes.  

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such the long gap between updates; writers block and school had render me useless. This chapter is a bit of a filler to me, i tried my best but . . . meh. But i do hope you liked it! Please leave a comment/kudos they make my day :)


	9. Run in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Annie's party Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/annie/set?id=233936157)
> 
> [Ivy's party Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/ivy/set?id=233936179)

 

            Liam spotted Naomi at her locker. He was more or less hiding behind a corner and watching her. He knew he looked like a complete and utter stalker but he was just waiting for the right moment to talk to her. That’s all he’d been wanting to do for the past week. Talk to her. Try and explain something he couldn’t. But that was more complicated than it seemed.

            If he told Naomi about Jen then she’d be heartbroken, to Naomi she and Jen were just starting to have a relationship. To have something they hadn’t had before and if Liam ruined that Naomi would be crushed. But if he didn’t tell her then she’d keep believing a lie about him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that. If he couldn’t be with Naomi he’d just accept that, but what he couldn’t accept was her believing something that wasn’t even true.

            He also knew if he didn’t say anything Naomi, and the whole school, would just keep making Annie miserable. He felt awful that she was being treated so unfairly, being seen as ‘the school slut’ for something she didn’t even do. She was taking the blame for his mistake and he wasn’t doing anything about it.

            _I truly am an ass._

            Sighing, Liam pushed off the wall and made his way over to Naomi.

            If he couldn’t tell her about Jen then he could at least tell her to back off of Annie. The girl didn’t deserve what she was getting. Hell, even if they had actually slept together she still wouldn’t deserve it.

            “Naomi.” Liam stood beside her locker, voice soft, open.

            She ignored him. Figures.

            “Naomi, can we talk?” He asked.

            More silence. She took out her biology book and put it into her bag. It’s like he wasn’t even there.

            “Naomi, please, can I just have, like, five minutes of your time?” He tried not to wince at his pleading tone. He didn’t think he ever had to beg for someone’s attention before.

            Naomi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. She turned to him sharply, eyebrow raised, lips pursed. “Five minutes.” She announced in a cool voice.

            He almost fell over in relief, “Thank you.” He smiled gratefully.

            “Clocks ticking.” She retorted as she tapped the face of her watch.

            “Listen, I know I’ve sounded like a broken record when I say this, but you just have to listen to me. Please? I—me and Annie never slept together. _Ever_. We’d never want to hurt you like that.” He explained, voice taut.

            Naomi shifted her feet but didn’t say anything, just waiting for him to continue. Or finish.

            “And I know I’ve sounded vague about the truth and I’m sorry for that, but what I can be truthful about is that it wasn’t Annie. She’d never do that to you, Naomi. She cares about you. About . . . us; and you and I both know she’d never do anything like that.” Liam felt his heart beat faster in his chest. His eyes pleading for her to understand, to accept his words.

            “Three minutes.” She said curtly.

            He clenched his jaw, “It wasn’t her who I slept with—which I shouldn’t have done in the first place. That was wrong. But who I did sleep with was . . . was . . . .” He trailed off. He couldn’t tell her. It’d hurt her.

            Naomi met his eyes, her green gaze piercing him straight through like a knife. “Who was it?” Her voice had an edge to it but he could hear the worry underneath.

            He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again. “It . . . it was – was . . . .”

            _Jen! Just say it was Jen!_ He screamed at himself. Why was he making this so hard?

            “Two minutes.” She reminded him, an impatient look on her face.

            “I . . . I – it was, um . . . .” He was drowning here. The truth so close he could taste it. But that taste was bitter and sour, he couldn’t swallow it.

            Naomi crossed her arms, “Sixty seconds.”

            He had to say something. _Anything_.

            “It wasn’t Annie.” He blurted.

            “Yes. I’ve been told that already. If it wasn’t her then _who_ was it?”

            “It was . . . it was . . . .”

            _Just say it, you idiot! To hell with Jen, she’s a psycho bitch!_

            “Thirty seconds.” Naomi cautioned.

            Liam clenched his hand into a fist, his chest vibrating with the beat of his heart.

            “Nineteen.” She counted. “Sixteen. Twelve. Ten . . . .”

            _Just say it was Jen! Say it!_

But he couldn’t. The words were lodged in his throat, refusing to fall out.

            “Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Times up.” She said bitterly, her voice slightly choked.

            “Naomi, I—” He started but she held up a hand, cutting him off.

            “ _No_. I’m done hearing your half-assed excuses.” She swallowed tightly, eyes misty, “I’m so _sick_ and _tired_ of letting you try and explain yourself when you clearly can’t. It’s annoying and – and, _God_ , painful. So, I’m done. I’m done with you and your not-so-truthful truths. I’m done with letting you explain yourself. God, I feel stupid to have even let you talk to me now. But I thought you’d actual come through this time. Actually thought you’d _man up_ and give me what you’ve so clearly been trying to give me. But I was wrong, can’t say I’m surprised though.” Tears were falling from her eyes, her voice hitched.

            “No more explanations. No more apologies. No nothing. I’m over you, Liam.”

            “Naomi, please, I—”

            But she had already walked away from him. Leaving him alone in a hallway filled with people.

 

 

 

            It was Friday after school and Annie was just shutting her locker when Ty skipped up to her.

            “Hey, quick question!” He said earnestly, stopping beside her as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

            “What is it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at his excited tone. They started down the hallway toward Ivy’s locker. The three of them were going to the Peach Pit, just like they had done for the past week after school.

            “My friend Erin, Erin Morgan, he’s on the lacrosse team, Dixon knows him.” He started as Annie nodded at his words. “He’s having a party tomorrow night and asked if I’d want to come. I said yes and am bringing you and Ivy with me.”

            Annie paused in her steps, “What?” Her voice high with surprise.

            For the past week Annie had spent a lot of her time in her room, cyber-stalking Jasper and his uncle. She’d become obsessed with him and tried gathering as much information as she could. Even though Jasper didn’t have a lot of social media, he did have a blog. It was about films and directing and he updated it regularly. His last post was yesterday, he’d seen a Tim Burton movie.

            But the content wasn’t what she was fixated on, it was the contact e-mail at the bottom of each post. It wasn’t his personal e-mail but it would give her a chance to talk to him. Or tell him she killed his uncle.

            She had tried to draft a few letters, tried to put into words how sorry she was and how much the guilt was making her sick, but she couldn’t. Nothing sounded right. But another part of her was telling her not to write anything at all. That it wasn’t worth ruining her life over.

            She had been so buried in her guilt and research that she had barley left the house. Only leaving for school or to go to the Peach Pit. She even canceled plans with Ty last Saturday, she lied and said she was sick. But really she was reading all of Jasper’s blog entries.

            “C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Ty said now, his shoulder bumping hers. “You haven’t been out of your house all week. It’ll be good for you.”

            Annie snorted, “Good for me? How is spending my time with people who hate me good for me?”       

            The bullying had only increased during the week and it was . . . exhausting. And seeing Liam only made it worse, he just kept his distance and stayed quiet. Never helping. Never caring despite his words of guilt and shame.

            “I’m not talking about them, I’m just saying being somewhere other than your bedroom will be good for you.” He put an arm around her shoulders, “You’re becoming a hermit, Wilson.”

            “No I’m not!” Annie argued, a humored smile on her face. “I just like to spend time at home. Much nicer than being around drunk and horny teenagers.”

            Ty chuckled, “What if I help you steer clear of them? Make sure we are as far away from them as physically possible.”

            Annie rolled her eyes, “Where is it?”

            “Erin’s house. It’s a little away from where I live.” He answered.

            Annie bit her lip, “I’ll think about it.”

They were at Ivy’s locker now, the blonde was putting her books away. “Think about what?” Ivy asked, glancing at them.

            “Ty wants to drag us to a party tomorrow.” Annie said, her tone slightly sour.

            “It’s to get Annie out of the house. She’s becoming one of those crazy, hermit ladies. Pretty soon she’ll be adopting fifteen cats and eating tuna out of a can.” Ty speculated.

            Annie rolled her eyes as Ivy chuckled. “Can’t let her do that.” Ivy said.

            “So you’ll help me drag Annie to this _fun, socializing_ party?” He raised an eyebrow, grinning.

            “Yes.” Ivy nodded, shutting her locker for emphases.

            “I hate you.” Annie told them as they went toward the doors.

            “Good. Use that anger and turn it into excitement for tomorrow.” Ty told her.

            “Not likely.”

            “Hey, there’ll be beer there so you can get drunk and that way you won’t even remember the party.” Ivy suggested, she was on Annie’s right side, arm slung around her shoulder.

            “Think I’ll pass.” Annie told her.

            “You’ll have fun, Wilson. Trust us.” Ty winked at her.

            “Doubtful.” Annie scowled.

            What she’d like to do is stay home and hide.

 

 

 

            Hours later, Annie sat on her bed, scrolling through Facebook on her laptop. Her eyes passed over posts about it being Friday and how happy people where that the weekend was finally here.

            Naomi had talked about spending the weekend at a spa with Silver and Adrianna. A pang went through Annie as she read that; she wished she could make them listen to her. Make them see just how sorry she was. But she knew that would be useless. They didn’t want to hear anything she had to say. And even if they did, Annie didn’t see why they’d believe her reasoning behind crashing the party. Friends didn’t out each other to the police and land them in summer school.

            “Stupid.” Annie murmured to herself as she went to log out.

            _Bloop!_

The sound of a message had her pausing though, eyes going to the right corner of the screen. She hadn’t gotten a message from anyone on Facebook for months.

            It was from Navid. What? Why would he be messaging her? They had talked once and that was a week ago.

            Curious, Annie opened the message tab and read it:

            **Navid Shirazi: Hey, Annie. How are you?**

            _Oh._ Annie bit her lip. She couldn’t help but feel a little taken aback by his simple, friendly question. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, not sure if she should keep him on ‘read’ or respond.

            _He is being nice to me. Reaching out when no one else is._ She told herself, _Maybe I should just go with it._

**Annie Wilson: Hi. I’m . . . good. How are you?**

Good, nice and simple.

            It only took him a few seconds to respond.

            **Navid Shirazi: I’m doing well. Schools been keeping me busy, especially with the Blaze.**

 _Right, he runs the school newspaper._ Annie reminded herself. He also was part of the school’s news broadcast too. So was Silver.

            **Annie Wilson: Yeah, I read your article on getting better equipment for the science lab. It was really good.**

            Annie had subscribed to the newspaper when she had first gotten to West Bev. It was a lot more interesting and provocative than her old school’s paper. She was sure her old school wouldn’t let their paper talk about safe sex or medical marijuana.

            **Navid Shirazi: Thanks! Glad you actually _liked_ it. Dixon said he read it but I highly doubt it. **

Annie felt her lips tug up into a smile as she typed out a response.

            **Annie Wilson: Yeah, Dixon’s more of a sports-and-cars kind of reader. Never really gave much thought to science or any other school oriented subject. Unless it had to do with sex. Typical boy—no offense.**

**Navid Shirazi: None taken : ) My species isn’t well versed in anything that doesn’t involve boobs and engines. Sad, really.**

Annie chuckled, she forgot how much she liked talking to Navid. He knew how to make her smile.

            **Annie Wilson: It is. Maybe you can help change that.**

**Navid Shirazi: One can only hope. So, I actually wanted to ask you something. If you’re interested that is. It’s for the Blaze.**

Annie bit her lip, fingers frozen over the keys. Slowly she typed:

            **Annie Wilson: What is it?**

She held her breath as she waited for his reply. What if he wanted to do an interview with her on why she called the cops? Ask her how it felt to be the most hated girl in school. See if she was losing it over all the teasing and bullying.

            **Navid Shirazi: Well, I was wondering if you’d want to write a piece on bullying. I know it’s a sensitive subject for you but I think it’s that way for a lot of people. Maybe you could talk a little about what you’re going through, maybe someone could relate to it, feel less alone. Give advice on your experience; talk about how you deal with it. And you don’t have to drop names or call anyone out or anything like that. Keep it ambiguous, you know?**

Annie felt her heart stutter as she finished reading. Writing for the school paper on her getting bullied. Talking about how it’s been making her feel like she’s dying. That the only way she’s getting through it is because of Ivy and Ty. Allowing herself to be open and public. No way.

            She was about to decline, say that the offer sounded nice but she wasn’t okay with it. That she’d never want to talk about being the school whore with anyone. She was going to say just that when a thought floated through her head.

            _But what if this could help someone else?_

            Sighing, she closed her eyes, Navid had a point. What if her talking about and advising someone on bullying could help? After all, if she can’t help herself maybe she could help someone else. Even if it was just her telling the victim to ignore the hurt and move forward.

            **Annie Wilson: Okay. I’ll do it.**

Navid’s reply was quick:

            **Navid Shirazi: Awesome! You won’t regret it, Annie! Meet me in the media center on Monday after school. It’ll just be you and me, the club doesn’t meet on Mondays.**

**Annie Wilson: Okay. I’ll be there.**

She signed out and turned her laptop off, setting it on her desk.

            Hopefully she didn’t make a mistake.

 

   

 

            “Guys, do we really _have_ to be here?” Annie pleaded for the tenth time since Ty and Ivy had picked her up. It was Saturday night and they were at Erin’s party.

            “ _Yes._ ” Ty said firmly as he parked the car and got out, pocketing his keys as he went.

            “But maybe we could just do something else?” Annie closed the door to the backseat and skipped up to Ty, her white sandals clomping on the pavement. “Like go to the Peach Pit? Or the movies or . . . I dunno, _something_!” She grabbed his arm to make him stop walking.

            Ty looked down at her, his lips stretching into a smirk. “Come on, Wilson, you need to step out of your comfort zone.” He put an arm around her shoulders and continued walking.

            “I like my comfort zone, it’s comfortable.” Annie defended with a sniff.

            They were nearing the big, three story house and Annie could hear a pop song from inside. She could also hear screaming twenty-somethings and could only guess they were celebrating a victory beer pong match.

            “And boring.” Ivy added, she was on Annie’s left. “This is a good thing, Annie, trust us.”

            “But—”

            “No ‘buts’ unless it’s yours getting into that house.” Ty exclaimed firmly.

            Groaning, Annie let Ty pull her into the party house, knowing it’d be useless to try and run. Inside Annie’s ears were clogged with voices and loud music of songs she’s never heard before. She could smell a mix of various colognes, perfumes, and drinks. Mostly beer though.

            Ty spotted Erin in the living room and left the girls’ to go say a quick ‘hello.’

            “Don’t go AWOL on me, Wilson.” He’d said before leaving.

            “I’ll make sure she’s here and having fun.” Ivy’d promised with a smile that was half teasing and half not.

            Annie glared at Ty’s retreating back, “You guys are despicable.”

            Ivy chuckled, “Thank you. Now, let’s go see what there is to drink besides beer.”

            Annie rolled her eyes but followed Ivy toward the kitchen.

            After settling on Hawaiian Punch mixed with vodka, the girls stationed themselves in the corner of the dining room. They sat at a window seat and waited for Ty.

            “Thought you wanted to get me out of my comfort zone?” Annie asked as she sipped her punch.

            “I do but it’s a team effort, gotta wait for Ty.” Ivy answered. “Plus, I know no one here so it’d be weird if I just walked up to someone and introduced you.”

            Annie smirked, “True.” She finished her cup and stood, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

            “I’ll be here.” Ivy commented.

            Annie rolled her eyes and left the dining room.

            As she was walking up the stairs, dodging a few couples who were far too eager to get upstairs, she missed a step and lost her balance. Her hands reached out to catch herself but another pair had already beat her to it. Looking up Annie found herself staring into a familiar set of blue eyes.

            Jasper.

            Her breath caught in her throat and her head blared with alarm bells. How was he here? How did he know Erin?

            “You alright?” Jasper asked, steading her feet on the last step.

            Annie clutched the railing so hard her knuckles were white. She swallowed, mouth tasting like punch spiked vodka. She tried to speak but no sound came out.

            “Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?” He asked, squinting slightly as if that would help him remember.

            Annie cleared her throat, “N – No. I don’t think so.” Her voice squeaked. She was finding it hard to breathe and she couldn’t help but feel as if she were under a microscope.

            “No, no, I do. I’ve seen you somewhere.” Jasper pressed, crossing his arms. “Do you go to West Bev?”

            “I—Yeah.” Annie swallowed, her heart was beating as if she were running a marathon.

            “And your dad’s the principal? Wilson, right?”

            Annie nodded.

            “Amy? No, Alisa? No . . . .” He scrunched his nose as he tried to think of her name. “Annie!” He smiled. “Annie Wilson.”

            Annie nodded again. “Yeah. Th – that’s me.”

            “See I knew it was you.” He chuckled. “Took some thought. So, how do you know Erin?”

            Annie shifted her feet, sweat gathering under her arms. “Um . . . he’s a – a friend of a friend.”

            “Mm, which one? Maybe I know them?” His eyes never left her face, it was as if he was analyzing her to memory.

            “Ty . . . Ty Collins.” Annie answered, trying to breathe slowly.

            “Oh, yeah, I’ve seen him around.” Jasper nodded faintly. “Nice guy.”

            Annie bit her lip, “I should probably get back to him now. So . . . nice talking to you.” She took a step backward.

            “Oh, yeah, okay. Nice talking to you too, Annie.” He gave her a friendly smile. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again.”

            _Run into._ Annie felt her stomach lurch at those words.

            “Yeah. Maybe.” She gave a wobbly smile before turning and walking back down the stairs.

            Annie detoured to the kitchen and got another drink, only this time filling it with more vodka than punch. She took a needy gulp and found it empty when she pulled away. She refilled and took slower sips.

            She wanted—needed—to forget about her conversation with Jasper—and Jasper himself—before she cracked even more.

 

               

 

            Annie fell into Ty’s lap, she dipped backwards a little until Ty snaked an arm around her waist. She straightened and turned toward him, her arms around his shoulders, trying to keep her balance.

            “Mm . . . th – thanks.” Annie said, her voice choppy and smile slow.

            “Welcome.” Ty said, shifting underneath her on the chair in the living room. “Question, how much have you had to drink, Wilson?” He raised his eyebrow curiously.

            Annie pursed her lips in thought, trying to think back to four hours ago. The memories getting blurrier the further back she tried to go.

            “Um . . . .” She scrunched her nose, frowning, “No . . . i – idea.” She giggled as if it were the funniest thing she’d ever heard. “But! I – I won at . . . at that game over there.” She pointed woozily behind her.

            “Beer pong?” Ty asked, looking over her shoulder at the group of people aiming a ping-pong ball into solo cups. “Annie, you lost at that.”

            Annie gasped, eyes wide and lip jutting out into a pout. “No! I did? Dang it!”

            Ty chuckled, “No worries, there’ll be more games.” He pushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

            “Can we play now? Please.” She fluttered her lashes and gave him a sugar-sweet smile.

            “I don’t know, Wilson, it’s getting late and I think you need to go home.” Ty disagreed, tone light.

            It was past midnight and the party was starting to wind down a bit. People either going home or continuing it at another place. The host of the party had already passed out upstairs. Too much tequila.

            “No!” Annie whined, tone almost childish. “No, please, please Ty, please let’s stay!” She grabbed his face and yanked it toward hers. “Pretty please, please, please, please with candy please. I don’t want to – to go . . . home. Please.” Their foreheads pressed together and Annie curled her fingers around his jaw.

            “Annie.” Ty said, voice soft, “You don’t need any more drinks.” He gently pulled her hands away from his face.

            “No. No, no – no d – drinks. Prom – promise.” She shook her head, though the motion had her wincing. Ty held her tighter to make sure she didn’t fall over. “No drinks. Just . . . just here.”

            “We can’t stay here, Annie. Plus wouldn’t you like to go home and sleep in your own bed?” He asked, he looked like he was fighting back a smirk, though Annie wasn’t sure what was funny.

            “Nope.” Annie argued, popping the ‘p,’ “I hate it there.” Her voice went from childish to sad. “It’s not . . . not . . . mine. You know? Not my . . . place.”

            “I don’t understand.” Ty furrowed an eyebrow, his blue eyes narrowing in confusion.

            “Dix – Dixon hates . . . hates me.” Annie sniffed, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. “He hates me. Me. ‘Cause I . . . I put him in summer school.” A few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away. “A – and people don’t like me anymore. And now I . . . I don’t have anybody. N – Na – Naomi hates me. So . . . Silver and Adrianna. And – And . . . Liam. Liam won’t be honest because . . . because he’s a – a asshole. You know? ‘Cause like he won’t be – be upfront. Like . . . like I’m real and he’s not. He’s not being . . . . He’s not telling the truth.” Her words were rambling together and getting mixed up with her tears.

            “Annie—” Ty tried to say but she just kept going.

            “So he can – can walk around all . . . all Liam-y and – and . . . being him. And I – I can’t, I get . . . . ‘Whore’ on my locker . . . be – because Naomi is – is just . . . mean.” Annie felt a sob build in her throat and she rubbed at her face, causing her makeup to smear.

            “Hey, Annie, calm down.” Ty told her as he grabbed her hands again. “I know you’re pissed and you have a right to be but you shouldn’t worry about them. They aren’t worth it.”

            Annie looked at him, face wet from tears and eyes black and red. “No. No, they aren’t worth it.” She sniffed, “I . . . I wish – I wish . . . . I wish they were _dead_.” She blurted.

            “Annie, don’t say that; you don’t mean it.” He consoled her, hand rubbing against her back.

            “I do.” Annie nodded, then paused, mouth slightly parted. A feeling of sorrow and anguish crash into her then and she felt her shoulders slump. Her lip wobbled and she let out a wail that had people staring.

            Ty let her bury her face into his shoulder and cry; she could hear him telling her to calm down and that she was just drunk. That she was fine and that he was going to take her home now.

            But Annie knew nothing was fine, everything was far from it. 

 

 

 

            Three hours later Annie knelt in front of the toilet in Ivy’s bathroom; she choked on and coughed up vodka and Hawaiian Punch. Ivy held her hair back and tried to sooth her.

            “Its okay, Annie. Its okay.” Ivy murmured, she had to be quiet so that her mom didn’t hear her. If she found Annie drunk and throwing up they’d both be in huge trouble.

            After Ty had dropped Annie and Ivy off from the party, Ivy had guided Annie up the stairs and into her room. She had been asleep before waking up and stumbling toward the bathroom. The sound of her crying and vomiting had woken Ivy up.

            “N . . . No. No no no no.” Annie hiccupped, chin resting on the lip of the bowl. “I’m such a – a –a—” She got cut off by her own vomit.

            Ivy rubbed Annie’s shoulders and made sure she didn’t get puke in her hair. “Shh.” Ivy soothed, “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

            Annie pulled back and let out a shaky breath, turning so her face was pointed at Ivy she asked, “Am I a terrible person?” Voice serious.

            “No. You aren’t. You’re the nicest person I know, Annie.” Ivy said truthfully.

            Annie’s face crumpled and tears cascaded down her cheeks, “That makes it worse.” She turned her face away and threw up.

 

 

 

            An hour later while Annie slept in Ivy’s bed and Ivy slept on the floor, Annie’s phone that sat on the end table lit up with a message. The number across the screen wasn’t one her phone recognized. It had the California area code though.     

                

 

 

           

 

 

 

           

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long gap between postings. Writer's block got me and school started and i've been busy with that. But i hope you liked this chapter! If so please leave a comment or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you so much for checking out my 90210 fic! This is the first time i've written one and i really hope you enjoyed it. It's a little rewrite of season 2, i just really wanted to dive deeper into Annie and her thoughts and feelings on what she had done. And see how she deals with being outcasted by her friends. I really hope you'll stick with me through this! Please leave a kudo or comment below! xx :)


End file.
